Compromiso secreto
by maartinaa
Summary: Kagome Higurashi se quedó de piedra al volver a casa y encontrar un hombre en su dormitorio... y más aún cuando descubrió que se trataba de Inuyasha Tashio, el jefe de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**Compromiso secreto**

**Kagome Higurashi se quedó de piedra al volver a casa y encontrar un hombre en su dormitorio... y más aún cuando descubrió que se trataba de Inuyasha Tashio, el jefe de su hermano. Inuyasha había decidido utilizar la casa de campo de Souta para esconderse de los medios, y cuando ella supo que el empleo de su hermano peligraba si no permitía que Inuyasha se quedara, tuvo que encerrarse con él en la casa...**

**Sin ella saberlo, ¡estaba prometida con un importante y guapísimo empresario!**

Capítulo 1

No podía dejar de pensar. Iba de camino a Aldwyn House, en Gales, en medio de una noche de noviembre tan fría y desapacible como su estado de ánimo.

Su primer impulso al salir del aeropuerto fue ir a casa de sus padres, en Chéltenham, pero cuando ya había tomado esa dirección, Kagome pensó que sus padres no se merecían otra mala noticia. Ya habían sufrido bastante en los últimos tiempos.

Primero, el accidente de coche de su hermano, Souta, después, la tensión arterial alta de su padre. Cuando Souta ya se estaba recuperando, el hotel empezó a acumular pérdidas y tuvieron que tomar la decisión de ponerlo en venta. Y en medio de todo aquello, la muerte del abuelo Higurashi. Había sido un periodo realmente difícil.

Afortunadamente, la vida había ido mejorando. El hotel se vendió y, aunque pareciera un milagro, Souta, a sus veinticinco años, había conseguido un trabajo que le encantaba.

Así que Kagome no estaba dispuesta a acudir a ellos en busca de consuelo cuando ni siquiera esperaban que volviera hasta dos semanas más tarde. Por eso había cambiado de dirección. Prefería que conservaran la última imagen que habían tenido de ella, feliz por marcharse a pasar dos semanas en Suiza con su novio, Houjo. Por primera vez, desde que se conocían, iban a estar varios días juntos.

Pero Kagome no sentía la más mínima alegría camino de Gales. Era una suerte que, por pura casualidad, hubiera dejado las llaves de Aldwyn House en la guantera del coche.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Y lo peor de todo era pensar que, de no haberse puesto nerviosa al ver que Houjo se retrasaba; en aquel preciso instante estaría con él en Suiza.

La única razón por la que se había atrevido a romper la norma de no llamarlo a la oficina bajo ningún concepto fue la sensación de que ya estaban de vacaciones. Y que el móvil de Houjo estaba desconectado.

Pero antes, para dejar de mirar ansiosamente a la puerta, había decidido comprar el periódico y una fotografía le hizo olvidar a su novio por unos minutos. En la primera página, un hombre acababa de dar un puñetazo a otro. Se trataba del nuevo jefe de su hermano, Inuyasha Tashio Según decía el pie de foto, el hombre golpeado era el marido ultrajado de la última conquista de Inuyasha, Yuka King.

Kagome había contemplado la fotografía con desdén. Despreciaba a los hombres violentos, y que aquél fuera el jefe de su hermano no hacía que lo mirara con mejores ojos.

¿Por qué Houjo no llegaba? Miró la hora por enésima vez y decidió esperar cinco minutos antes de llamar a la oficina. Pero Houjo no apareció. Finalmente, decidió marcar el número. La telefonista le pasó con su secretaria.

—Hola —dijo Kagome. Y milagrosamente, recordó el nombre que Houjo debía de haber mencionado alguna vez—. ¿Eres Becky?

—Sí —respondió una voz cantarina.

—¿Está ahí Houjo?

—¡Se ha ido hace horas! dijo Becky. Pero antes de que Kagome, aliviada, pudiera darle las gracias y colgar, la joven añadió—: ¿Usted y los niños han llegado bien a Kenilworth, señora Walker?

—No soy... —¿quién era la señora Walker, la madre de Houjo? ¿Niños?—. ¿Señora Walker? preguntó en tono casual. Cinco años en el mundo de la hostelería le habían enseñado a disimular cualquier inquietud.

—Lo siento. Creía que era la señora Walker dijo Becky, y sin pausa continuó—. Ha venido a la oficina hoy por la tarde con los niños. Iban a pasar las dos semanas que Houjo va a estar de viaje de negocios en casa de sus padres.

Kagome se había quedado paralizada.

—¿Houjo está casado?—balbuceó.

—Sí —contestó Becky, animada—. Hacen una maravillosa pareja. A Houjo le daba mucha pena separarse de ellos durante tantos días.

Kagome colgó sin ni siquiera despedirse. Tenía que haber algún error. Houjo le había dicho que la amaba y que durante aquellas dos semanas podrían pasar tiempo juntos para conocerse mejor. Él estaba siempre tan ocupado que sólo se veían cuando se alojaba en el hotel de sus padres durante sus viajes de negocios.

¡Sus padres lo adoraban y habían comprendido lo importante que era aquel viaje para compensarla por los fines de semana que él dedicaba al trabajo! Ellos mismos trabajaban siete días a la semana, así que no les había extrañado que él también lo hiciera.

Pero por primera vez, tras lo que Becky acababa de contarle, Kagome vio las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Houjo no estaba ocupado cada fin de semana, sino que debía dedicárselos a su mujer y a sus hijos.

Sus pensamientos se agolparon de tal manera que Kagome tuvo que levantarse y ponerse a caminar por el aeropuerto para contener su ansiedad. Y de pronto Houjo entró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió precipitadamente hacia ella.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo, con su acostumbrado encanto—. El tráfico... —al ver la expresión de Kagome, se calló—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dime la verdad —le espetó Kagome—.¿Estás casado?

Houjo la miró desconcertado. Después sonrió y trató de tomarla del brazo.

—¿A qué...?

—¿Lo estás o no?—dijo ella con firmeza.

—Estamos separados —tras un balbuceo inicial, Houjo decidió qué línea adoptar—. Vamos a divorciarnos. No la veo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero en cuanto volvamos del viaje, voy a hablar con mi abogado...

Kagome se agachó y agarró su maleta.

—Adiós, Houjo —dijo.

Houjo debió comprender que no tenía nada que hacer, pues ni siquiera había intentado retenerla.

Y lo cierto era que Kagome no quería ninguna explicación. Estaba destrozada. No comprendía cómo ni ella ni sus padres, que tenían mucha más experiencia, se habían dado cuenta de que Houjo era un fraude.

Fue a por el coche en un estado de inmensa confusión. Sentía un frío interior que le helaba la sangre y su corazón estaba lleno de rencor.

Tuvo una visión del primer día que había visto a Houjo. Había pasado la noche en su hotel. Durante la cena, que le había servido ella, habían charlado. Él le contó que tenía treinta y cuatro años y que trabajaba todo el día para sacar adelante su negocio.

Durante los tres meses siguientes, se había alojado con ellos regularmente. Pronto comenzó a manifestar su interés por Kagome y ella no lo desanimó. Le gustaba, y sus padres dieron su aprobación.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Houjo y ella se habían convertido en pareja. El solía llamarla todos los días a las tres, cuando sabía que estaba en la oficina, ocupándose de los libros de cuentas.

Pero como los dos trabajaban mucho, la relación no había ido más allá.

Por aquellas fechas, la señora Kaede, la mujer que cocinaba para el abuelo Higurashi en AldwynHouse, los llamó para decirles que lo había encontrado desmayado y que había llamado al médico. Como era de esperar, el abuelo se había negado a ir al hospital y Kagome y su madre acudieron a Gales a cuidar de él.

Kagome tragó saliva al recordarlo. Tres días más tarde su abuelo, al que adoraba, había fallecido. Ella era el único familiar directo que le quedaba y siempre exigía que pasara con él sus vacaciones de verano. Souta también acudía y el abuelo lo trataba tan bien como a ella aunque sólo fuera su hermanastro.

La única figura paterna que Kagome había conocido era el padre de Souta. El suyo había muerto cuando ella era un bebé. Y sólo tenía dos años, Souta cinco, cuando el padre de éste se había divorciado para casarse con la madre de Kagome. Aunque ésta había conservado el apellido Higurashi, se sentía un miembro de pleno derecho en la familia Metcalfe. Robert Metcalfe la quería como el padre que nunca llegó a conocer.

Cuando volvieron del funeral del abuelo Higurashi, Houjo Walker estaba esperándolas en el hotel. Kagome era consciente, y cuanto más lo pensaba más claro lo tenía; había estado en un estado emocional especialmente frágil, y por ello, cuando Houjo la abrazó y le dijo que la amaba, ella había pensado que también lo amaba a él.

Kagome bloqueó súbitamente aquel recuerdo y su mente saltó a su inteligente y volátil hermano Souta. Desde muy pronto tuvo claro que no quería vincularse al negocio familiar y se marchó a Londres. Pero a pesar o tal vez debido a su brillante inteligencia, no conseguía conservar ningún trabajo. Todos le aburrían.

Kagome sonrió para sí al recordar a su hermano. Una densa niebla la obligó a aminorar aún más la velocidad. Sus padres y ella parecían destinados a preocuparse por Souta quien, por otro lado, tenía la fortuna de salir siempre ileso de cualquier situación, por más peligrosa que fuera.

Al fin, después de su accidente y de la muerte del abuelo Higurashi; las cosas habían empezado a ir mejor. Sus padres habían vendido el hotel por suficiente dinero como para comprarse una casa y además proporcionarle a Souta una pequeña suma que él de inmediato reservó para un viaje a Australia.

Poco después y contra todo pronóstico, encontró un trabajo que, según él, era lo que llevaba buscando toda su vida. Se trataba de ser el «ayudante peripatético» de Inuyasha Tashio. El magnate viajaba constantemente y Souta estaba tan ansioso por conseguir el trabajo que incluso estuvo dispuesto a cancelar su viaje a Australia. Cuando finalmente le ofrecieron el puesto, la fortuna volvió a sonreírle y Inuyasha Tashio le permitió mantener sus planes, pues él mismo quería pasar unos días de vacaciones.

De hecho, Souta debía de haber partido rumbo a Australia aquella misma mañana, recordó Kagome.

Pero como no quería pensar en aeropuertos, se acordó de que también a ella le habían ofrecido sus padres algo de dinero, que había rechazado. Para entonces sabía que el abuelo Higurashi le había dejado Aldwyn House como herencia, y aunque no podría mantenerla, no dudaba de que la vendería por una buena suma.

Pensar en dinero le llevó a recordar, con orgullo, que no había consentido que Houjo le pagara el billete a Suiza.

La decisión de viajar con él había supuesto un gran paso, pues era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Pero tras la muerte de su abuelo había necesitado un respiro. Y además, estaba enamorada de Houjo.

¿Estaba? Haber pensado en pasado le hizo volver al presente. La niebla se hacía más y más densa y las condiciones de visibilidad empeoraban. ¿De verdad había amado a Houjo? Probablemente sí. Pero en aquel instante sólo sentía rabia e ira, y una especie de parálisis que sospechaba podía preceder al dolor.

Se alegró de haber tomado la decisión de no ir a casa de sus padres. No quería hacerles sufrir. Durante las dos semanas siguientes podría recuperarse en casa de su abuelo. Sus padres se merecían un periodo de felicidad sin las preocupaciones que pudieran causarles sus hijos.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos irritados de conducir en condiciones tan adversas y decidió parar para tomar un café. Entró en una cafetería y descubrió que muchos otros viajeros habían pensado lo mismo, así que cuando consiguió una taza, fue a sentarse en el coche. Una vez más se sintió furiosa hacia Houjo y lo culpó de encontrarse en la carretera en mitad de aquella desapacible noche en lugar de descansando en la cama.

¡Hombres!, pensó. Pero inmediatamente tuvo que rectificar al pensar en la ternura de su abuelo, en la generosidad del padre de Souta y en el propio Souta quien, aunque fuera un desastre, era honesto y sincero.

Sin embargo, al volver a pensar en Houjo, en su mujer y en sus hijos, en todas las mentiras que le había contado, se dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con los hombres en general.

Y el recuerdo de Inuyasha Tashio la ayudó a reafirmarse en su postura. La fotografía del periódico le recordó que también él era adultero. Y, de hecho, creyó recordar que hacía poco tiempo también había estado implicado en un escandaloso caso de divorcio.

Hasta verlo en aquella fotografía no tenía la menor idea de qué aspecto tenía el hombre al que su hermano tanto admiraba. Era alto y atractivo, moreno, de constitución atlética. Y millonario. Según Souta era un pan partido, pero a Kagome no le interesaba ningún hombre que hubiera pasado de los treinta y León parecía tener un par de años más que Houjo Walker.

Claro que mientras Houjo estaba consolidando su negocio, Inuyasha Tashio era dueño de una compañía internacional de diseño y desarrollo en el campo de las comunicaciones. O al menos eso contaba Souta, quien no dejaba de hablar de él.

Según él, Tashio tenía una ayudante prácticamente perfecta. Tan perfecta que al casarse e insinuar que no podría seguir viajando, Inuyasha había preferido crear el puesto de ayudante peripatético y conservarla a ella en la oficina.

Souta reunía las características apropiadas para cubrir el puesto. Tenía conocimientos de informática, una personalidad agradable y, a pesar del accidente, era un gran conductor.

Inicialmente había estado seguro de que el puesto lo ocuparía una mujer, pero tras la entrevista, su confianza creció. Estaba tan entusiasmado que decía estar dispuesto a trabajar gratis los tres primeros meses. Kagome sonrió al recordarlo. Procediendo de su hermano, que siempre necesitaba dinero, era la prueba definitiva de lo desesperadamente que deseaba aquel trabajo.

Por eso se alegró tanto el día que llamó diciendo que había recibido una carta en la que le ofreció el puesto. Y en contra de lo que ella temió que podía pasar, el entusiasmo de Souta no disminuyó un ápice una vez comenzó a trabajar.

Para él, Inuyasha Tashio lo hacía todo bien. Era justo, independiente y un genio de los negocios.

Souta lo había acompañado a una de sus fábricas de tecnología punta. Había tenido que tomar notas en una reunión con altos cargos y las había pasado al ordenador con una precisión de la que se sentía orgulloso. Era la primera vez que ponía toda su energía en un proyecto y ansiaba que su jefe se formara una magnífica opinión de él.

Con Souta por fin asentado, reflexionó Kagome con un suspiro, y sus padres liberados de la carga del hotel, sólo quedaba ella con un futuro incierto ante sí. Y una vez más se alegró de haber tomado la decisión de ir a Gales en lugar de ensombrecer la alegría de sus padres.

En cuanto llegó a la sinuosa carretera que subía la montaña donde se encontraba Aldwyn House se tuvo que concentrar tanto para conducir que no pudo pensar en nada. Tenía la sensación de llevar horas conduciendo. Era más tarde de la una cuando pasó el conjunto de casas que quedaban más cerca de Aldwyn House. A quinientos metros, se bajó del coche para abrir la verja de la propiedad. Estaba tan exhausta que ni se molestó en cerrarla.

Cuando aquella misma mañana sus padres le habían deseado que pasara unas maravillosas vacaciones, Kagome no se había imaginado que acabaría en Aldwyn en lugar de esquiando en Suiza.

Dejó el coche delante del garaje. La sola idea de abrir la puerta y, guardarlo hubiera requerido un esfuerzo sobrehumano, así que decidió dejarlo fuera hasta el día siguiente. Igualmente, recordó que a veces costaba abrir la puerta principal porque tendía a atascarse y decidió que estaba demasiado cansada como para pelearse con ella. Así que con las llaves en una mano y la maleta en la otra, rodeó la casa y entró por la puerta de la cocina.

En cuanto entró supo que había estado alguien allí. No le importaba. Souta tenía una llave y había sido muy generoso al ofrecerse a retirar la ropa y los objetos personales del abuelo mientras ella ayudaba a sus padres a empaquetar las cosas que los nuevos dueños del hotel no querían.

Encendió varias luces y observó que, aunque no la había guardado en el armario, Souta se había molestado en aclarar la taza que había usado. Subió las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio que utilizaba cuando pasaba allí la noche. Era una preciosa habitación, con una hermosa vista, y aunque era más pequeña que el dormitorio principal, siempre había sido su favorita.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos mientras reflexionaba sobre el día más espantoso de su vida. Estaba deseando meterse en la cama, así que cuando no encontró la llave de su maleta decidió que también eso tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

—¡Qué le vamos a hacer! —masculló. Rompiendo una de sus normas, se metió en la cama sin ducharse.

A pesar del cansancio, se despertó a las seis de la mañana y de pronto le asaltaron varios pensamientos a los que no había prestado atención la noche anterior. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que la casa estuviera caldeada. Una vez más tenía que tratarse de Souta. Debía de haber puesto la calefacción central y se le habría olvidado apagarla al marcharse.

Encendió la luz de la mesilla con una sonrisa en los labios. Suponía que su olvidadizo hermano estaría pasándoselo maravillosamente con sus amigos Danny y Diana Haywood en Australia.

Se levantó y decidió ir a ducharse al cuarto de baño principal que tenía, al contrario que el de su dormitorio, una ducha nueva con una excelente presión de agua.

Pensó en sacar algo de ropa de la maleta, pero decidió que darse una ducha era más importante y que como estaba sola, podía andar desnuda por la casa. Así que salió, sacó una gran toalla del armario de la ropa blanca y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal. Encendió la luz y fue directamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Sólo cuando ya estaba en medio de la habitación se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Antes incluso de mirar a la cama, su visión periférica detectó a alguien debajo de las sábanas. Se giró y sin darle tiempo a que se recuperara de la sorpresa, la persona que ocupaba la cama, se incorporó.

—¿Qué demonios…?

¡Se trataba de un hombre y, dado que tenía el torso desnudo, Kagome dedujo, horrorizada, que también lo estaba el resto de su cuerpo!

—¿Cómo...? —Kagome no pudo articular palabra y se quedó contemplándolo con sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos como platos.

Él se quedó quieto y dijo en un tono airado:

—No recuerdo que hayamos sido presentados.

Y sin dar la menor importancia al hecho de estar completamente desnudo, hizo ademán de levantarse al tiempo que deslizaba la mirada por el cuerpo de Kagome, desde su azabache cabello hasta sus senos, sobre los que se detuvo unos segundos, sus caderas y sus largas y estilizadas piernas.

Pero antes de que llegara a sus pies, Kagome, aterrada al ver que él posaba un pie en el suelo para levantarse, salió de la habitación. De no haberse quedado completamente paralizada, sé hubiera cubierto con la toalla, pero su único pensamiento fue salir de allí lo antes posible.

Corrió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Si Souta Metcalfe no hubiera estado en Australia lo hubiera asesinado en aquel mismo instante.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Sólo él haría una cosa así, invitar a un completo desconocido a dormir en una casa que no le pertenecía.

Pero para Souta no se trataba de un desconocido. Ni siquiera para ella. Al menos desde que lo había visto el día anterior en el periódico. No necesitaba que se lo presentaran.

¿Qué hacía Inuyasha Tashio allí? Y lo que era aun peor, ¿cómo iba a poder mirarlo a la cara cuando era el primer hombre que la veía completamente desnuda?

**Continuará**

Esta historia es una adaptación de Jessica Steele, Compromiso secreto. Espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sin dejar de lanzar miradas hacia la puerta por temor a que Inuyasha Tashio decidiera ir tras ella, Kagome abrió la maleta y sacó ropa interior, una camiseta y unos vaqueros.

El ruido del agua en las cañerías le indicó que Inuyasha Tashio se estaba dando una ducha, y le indignó que siguiera tranquilamente con su rutina matutina mientras ella estaba demasiado alterada como para pensar en ducharse. Se lavó la cara, se cepilló el cabello y bajó a esperarlo a la cocina.

Tashio tardó un buen rato. A medida que transcurrían los minutos, Kagome pasó por distintos estados de ánimo y llegó a plantearse huir para no sufrir la humillación de enfrentarse al hombre que acababa de verla completamente desnuda.

Pero eso era una estupidez. Después de todo, aquélla era su casa y de marcharse alguien, debería ser él. Era el jefe de su hermano, no el suyo. Así que ella se quedaría en la casa, mientras que el señor Tashio tendría que irse.

Con actitud decidida y paso firme fue al pie de la escalera, pero cuando empezó a subirla cambió de opinión. Sería mejor esperar a que él bajara, no fuera a encontrárselo a medio vestir.

Al volver hacia la cocina descubrió un montón de correo en el suelo, delante de la entrada principal. Se acercó y vio que la mayoría era propaganda, pero entre los sobres envueltos en plástico descubrió uno blanco que llamó su atención. Tomó todos ellos y fue a la cocina sin dejar de preguntarse por qué Souta habría dado a Inuyasha Tashio la llave de su casa. Para distraerse, empezó a abrir las cartas.

En el sobre blanco encontró algunas respuestas a sus interrogantes. Era una nota de la señora Kaede, la mujer que solía cocinar para el abuelo Higurashi, dirigida a Souta. En ella se disculpaba por no poder atender a su invitado, pero le dejaba el teléfono de una tal señorita Roberts, que podría sustituirla.

Kagome se quedó atónita. Era evidente que Inuyasha Tashio no estaba de paso, sino que pensaba pasar allí algunos días. Sin duda, para ocultarse de algún marido furibundo. A Kagome no le costó imaginar a su hermano Souta ofreciéndole pasar unos días en Aldwyn House, al tiempo que olvidaba el pequeño detalle de comentárselo a su hermana a la que, por otro lado, creía en Suiza. Y tratándose de Souta, con toda seguridad habría omitido a su jefe el detalle de que la casa no le pertenecía a él, sino a ella.

El ruido de pasos la sacó de su enfurecido ensimismamiento. Al levantar la vista vio a Inuyasha Tashio en el umbral de la puerta. Era tan alto como le había parecido y, tal y como había supuesto que sucedería, en cuanto él la miró, se puso roja como un tomate.

Por su parte, Tashio entró sin hacer ningún comentario y sin asomo de incomodidad, lo cual contribuyó a avivar la cólera de Kagome. Estaba a punto de exigirle que abandonara su casa cuando él le preguntó con altivez:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kagome Higurashi —respondió ella automáticamente. Y lo miró para ver si el nombre parecía decirle algo: La conclusión fue que Souta no se había molestado en mencionarla. Así que había llegado el momento de echarlo—. Y tú eres Inuyasha Tashio y…

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —preguntó él, irritado—. Le advertí a Metcalfe que me buscara un sitio donde no me pudiera encontrar ningún intruso.

¡Intrusos! Kagome echaba humo por las orejas.

—Para tu información, no tengo el menor interés por ti.

Inuyasha la miró con escepticismo.

—¿Por eso has entrado desnuda en mi dormitorio? Supongo que esperabas una señal para meterte en la cama conmigo.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta, pero consiguió recuperar el habla.

—Si no hubieras estado tan distraído mirando lo que no debías, te habrías dado cuenta de que llevaba una toalla en la mano. Iba a darme una ducha. No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras allí.

—¿Por qué no te has duchado en tu cuarto de baño?

—¿Mi cuarto de baño?

—Sé que has dormido aquí.

—Mi ducha no funciona tan bien como la tuya —Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué se molestaba en dar explicaciones?

—Se ve que conoces la casa.

—No es la primera vez que vengo.

Inuyasha la miró con suspicacia.

—Por el tamaño de tu maleta deduzco que piensas pasar unos días.

—Así es —Kagome creyó que había llegado el momento de decirle que ella se quedaría mientras que él tendría que marcharse, pero Leo se le anticipó.

—Se ve que conoces a Souta Metcalfe —Kagome estuvo a punto de decirle que, efectivamente, y que se trataba de su hermano, pero lo que oyó a continuación le hizo cambiar de opinión—. De hecho, está claro que tienes una estrecha relación con mi incompetente y futuro ex ayudante.

Kagome se quedó paralizada y recordó en una fracción de segundo lo orgulloso, que había estado Souta al creer que su jefe valoraba su trabajo, Con un profundo suspiro adoptó automáticamente el papel que tan bien había aprendido a lo largo de su vida: defensora de su hermano Souta por más que él fuera tres años mayor que ella. Y en ese mismo instante supo que, muy a su pesar, tenía que cambiar de estrategia o Souta volvería de Australia para encontrarse con una carta de despido.

Pero por más que pudiera resignarse, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse humillar por aquel hombre que la contemplaba con ojos de hielo.

—Tu ayudante es una persona muy eficiente —dijo con aplomo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —afirmó Kagome, tratando de recordar algún acto de Souta que pudiera presentar como prueba.

—¿Algún ejemplo? —preguntó Inuyasha, sarcástico.

—Por ejemplo... —balbuceó Kagome—. Sé que ha or ganizado ayuda doméstica para los días que estés aquí —dijo, alegrándose de haber leído la carta.

—¿Te refieres a la señora Kaede?—dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miró desconcertada y sin saber qué otra baza jugar.

—Déjate de palabrería y dime qué haces aquí y cómo demonios has entrado —Inuyasha adoptó una acti tud agresiva.

Kagome estovo a punto de decirle la verdad pero el recuerdo de Souta le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Perdona, creía que te lo había dicho —balbuceó, al tiempo que buscaba una explicación que sonara convincente—. Guardan una llave bajo una maceta, al lado del cobertizo. Resulta que la señora Kaede no va a poder venir —la cabeza de Kagome funcionaba a toda velocidad—. Y he venido a sustituirla —no pudo creer que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, pero ya no tenían remedio.

Por la manera en la que Inuyasha Tashio la con templaba, resultó obvio que tampoco él las creía.

—¿Has venido para ocuparte de las tareas de la casa? —preguntó, escéptico.

El instinto protector de Kagome pudo más que su sensatez.

—Así es —afirmó.

Por respuesta, Inuyasha le tomó las manos y se las observó atentamente.

—Estas manos no están acostumbradas a limpiar —dijo, soltándoselas.

—Claro que sí —protestó ella.

—¿Trabajas de asistente? —Inuyasha la miró con incredulidad.

—Llevo años en distintas áreas de hostelería: doncella, limpiadora, secretaria, contable.

—¿Y por qué no estás trabajando en un hotel?

Kagome titubeó. No sabía cuánta información le habría dado Souta sobre su familia.

—El hotel se vendió a una cadena hostelera y yo me quedé sin trabajo.

—Así que te han echado.

—No, me han dado una carta con muy buenas referencias.

—¿Y cuando la señora Kaede dijo que no podía hacer el trabajo, mi ayudante te llamó para que la sustituyeras?

—Exactamente —replicó Kagome al tiempo que se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. No soto estaba comprometiéndose a quedarse sino que, además, se ofrecía a trabajar para aquel desagradable hombre.

—Muchas gracias, pero no me interesa.

—¿Por qué no? —Kagome no supo por qué discutía. Debía de tener a Souta más presente de lo que era consciente.

Inuyasha la miró en silencio.

—No me gusta aceptar favores —dijo bruscamente.

—El favor me lo harías tu a mí —Kagome se dijo que Souta se lo pagaría muy caro—. Hasta que me llegue alguna respuesta a las solicitudes de empleo que he enviado, no tengo donde vivir.

—¿Piensas instalarte aquí? —Tashio la miró con incredulidad.

—El pueblo más próximo está a varios kilómetros.

—Pero tienes coche.

Kagome se dio por vencida. Se le había acabado la paciencia. Si entre las funciones de Souta estaba la de encontrar un refugio a su jefe cuando le perseguían los maridos de sus amantes, lo había encontrado. Diez minutos antes era Inuyasha quien iba a salir de la casa. En aquel instante, Kagome tomó la resolución de que sería ella. Y con un profundo suspiro, aceptó la derrota.

Pero Tashio interpretó aquel suspiro erróneamente y pareció compadecerse de ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo en el mismo tono antipático que había usado hasta entonces—. Puedes quedarte y ganar algo de dinero, pero sólo si cumples ciertas condiciones. .

Kagome hubiera querido gritarle que aquella casa era suya y que se marchara de inmediato, pero en lugar de eso, bajó la mirada y adoptó una actitud humilde.

—Lo que tu digas —dijo, mordiéndose la lengua.

Inuyasha la miró con desconfianza, pero comenzó a enumerar:

—Primero, si le dices a alguien que estoy aquí, te despido. ¿Está claro?

Kagome sabía que se refería a la prensa.

—¿No quieres que sepan dónde estás? —preguntó con fingida inocencia—. Ayer vi una fotografía tuya en el periódico. ¿Huyes del marido de esa mujer?

Inuyasha no se molestó en contestar:

—Quiero estar solo.

—¿Estás harto de las mujeres?

—Así es. Lo que me lleva a la segunda condición. ¡Mantente alejada de mi dormitorio!

Kagome no supo cómo logró controlarse en lugar de reaccionar ante aquella muestra de arrogancia.

—¿Serás capaz de hacerte la cama solo?

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria y Kagome esperó a ser contratada o despedida.

—¡Tráeme el desayuno!—ordenó él.

Kagome hubiera querido decirle que se lo preparara él mismo, pero Inuyasha abandonó la habitación en cuanto hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Kagome fue a la despensa y descubrió que estaba prácticamente vacía.

Encontró a Inuyasha en el salón, contemplando la vista por la ventana.

—Tengo qué ir a hacer la compra —le anunció.

Inuyasha se volvió.

—Tráeme un periódico —y ante el asombro de Kagome, sacó la cartera y le dio unos billetes,

Kagome se ruborizó.

—No quiero que me des dinero.

Su indignación sorprendió a Inuyasha.

—No puedo consentir que pagues mi desayuno —dijo, y le puso los billetes en la mano—. Pide recibos —añadió, antes de volverle la espalda.

Kagome se preguntó cuánto aguantaría antes de darle un puñetazo, pero su ira fue contenida de inmediato por el recuerdo de su hermano. Sabía que por Souta aguantaría lo que hiciera falta y que aprovecharía cada oportunidad que se le presentara para hablar bien de él a su jefe. Miró él dinero que Inuyasha le había dado y suspiró. Había lo bastante como para abastecerse para un mes. Su única esperanza era que no pudiera permitirse pasar tanto tiempo alejado de su trabajo. En cualquier caso, tenía que aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se le presentara para preguntarle cuánto tiempo planeaba quedarse. Hasta entonces, sólo podía cruzar los dedos y confiar en que no fueran más que unos días.

Subió y se duchó. Cuando se marchaba, oyó a Inuyasha hablar por teléfono en el despacho de su abuelo y se indignó. Pero, una vez más, reflexionó y se dio cuenta de que era lógico que si Inuyasha pensaba pagar un alquiler por la casa, se comportara en ella como si le perteneciera.

Compró provisiones para una semana. Estaba metiendo las bolsas en el maletero cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba y se incorporó.

—¡Kagome Higurashi! —exclamó el joven rubio que la contemplaba sonriente.

—¡Kouga Adams! —Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él se acercó y la besó. A Kagome siempre le había caído bien Kouga. Vivía con sus padres a un kilómetro de Aldwyn House. Tenía la misma edad que Souta y habían pasado muchos momentos de su infancia juntos. Pero cuando Souta y ella entraron en la universidad dejaron de ir a pasar las vacaciones con el abuelo Higurashi y perdieron el contacto con Kouga. Hacía unos cinco años que no se veían.

—Supe lo de tu abuelo —dijo Kouga—. Sentí mucho no poder venir al funeral, pero estaba trabajando —cambió de tema—. ¿Quieres que tomemos un café? ¿Ha venido Souta contigo?

—Debería... —Kagome iba a decir volver, pero de pronto le tentó la idea de dejar a Inuyasha esperando un rato más el desayuno—. Claro que sí —rectificó.

Y mientras tomaban café se enteré de que Kouga era ingeniero industrial y que viajaba constantemente. Vivía en Caemavon y estaba en el pueblo para una visita de un par dé días a sus padres. En un cuarto de hora, Kagome se enteró de que continuaba soltero aunque había estado a punto de casarse en una ocasión y de que le gustaba su trabajo.

—¿Qué tal está Souta? ¿Se ha casado?

—Sigue soltero —Kagome recordó que su tarea era conseguir que no perdiera su trabajo y se dio cuenta de que debía volver.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sigues rompiendo corazones o hay alguien especial en tu vida? —preguntó Kouga.

Kagome no era consciente de haber roto ningún corazón y la única persona especial que acudió a su mente fue Inuyasha Tashio, lo que a su vez le hizo darse cuenta con consternación de que apenas se había acordado de la persona que hasta el día anterior había ocupado su corazón.

—Nadie —dijo, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Será mejor que me vaya. Me ha encantado verte.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? —preguntó Kouga.

—No estoy segura —Kagome se puso en pie. Se estaba haciendo tarde.

Kouga la acompañó hasta el coche y mencionó la posibilidad de ir a visitarla al día siguiente. A Kagome le agradó la idea, pero pensó que a Tashio no le haría ninguna gracia que recibiera visitas.

—Voy a estar muy ocupada con los papeles de mi abuelo —improvisó, antes de darle un beso y arrancar.

Durante el recorrido no pudo dejar de dar vueltas al descubrimiento que había hecho estando con Kouga. ¿Cómo era posible que apenas hubiera pensado en Houjo Walker?

¿Acaso la desilusión que le había causado era tan grande como para borrar sus sentimientos hacia él de un plumazo?¿Y si nunca lo había amado verdaderamente?

En un primer instante había pensado que el dolor de la ruptura le resultaría insoportable, pero a medida que pasaban las horas, lo único que parecía importarle era haber sido tan ingenua como para dejarse engañar. ¿Cómo era posible que en ningún momento le extrañara que Houjo no pudiera verla nunca durante el fin de semana? Que también ella trabajara no era excusa para no haber sospechado algo, ni siquiera la única ocasión en la que habían quedado en verse el fin de semana y él había llamado en el último momento para cancelarlo porque le había surgido un asunto importante. ¡Y tan importante! ¡Ni más ni menos que su mujer y sus hijos!

Kagome podía agradecerle a Inuyasha Tashio el haber apartado a Houjo de su mente. Gracias a su actitud arrogante y sus aires de superioridad.

Kagome respiró hondo. Souta. No debía olvidar a su inteligente hermano por mucho que demostrara con excesiva frecuencia que le faltaba sentido común. Después de todo era su hermano y aunque se había comportado de una manera imperdonable, Kagome sabía que si lo había hecho era porque deseaba conservar su trabajo desesperadamente y que en esas circunstancias no existía el mal o el bien, sólo la solidaridad fraternal.

Así que tendría que soportar a Inuyasha Tashio rezar para que fuera por el tiempo más breve posible

Aparcó en el lateral de la casa y sacó las bolsa! de la compra mientras se decía qué no le quedaba más remedio que ser lo más simpática posible con Inuyasha. Él apareció en la cocina cuando acababa de dejar las tres primeras bolsas sobre la mesa.

- Has tardado mucho!- dijo con brusquedad.

Kagome estuvo a punto de perder los estribos. Contó hasta diez y sonrió.

- Me he encontrado con un amigo y hemos tomado un café - iba a añadir que tendría el desayuno preparado en unos minutos, pero Inuyasha tenía la costumbre de no dejarle acabar.

- ¿Conoces a alguien en el pueblo?

Kagome casi le replicó que conocía a todo el mundo porque había pasado allí todas sus vacaciones de verano, pero no lo hizo.

- Ya te he dicho que había venido más veces.

- ¿Con Metcalfe?

- Claro. No es la primera vez que alquila esta casa.

- ¿Lo conoces muy bien?

«¡Si tú supieras!», pensó Kagome. Y tuvo la tentación de confesarle que eran hermanos, pero recordó que estaba allí para demostrar lo listo y eficiente que era Souta como ayudante personal.

- Muy bien- se limitó a decir.

- ¿Sois novios?

- jNo!- casi pitó Kagome.

- ¿Habéis dormido juntos?

- ¿Te he preguntado yo con quién duermes?- preguntó Kagome, indignada.

- ¿Debo tomar eso como una animación?

Kagome recordó súbitamente una escena de su infancia. Estaba muy triste porque había visto cómo atropellaban a un gato y no paraba de florar. Por la noche Souta fue a su dormitorio, se metió en su cama y, abrazándola, le suplicó que dejara de llorar. Se habían quedado dormidos el uno en brazos del otro,

- Sí- dijo, sonriendo con dulzura- , hemos dormido juntos.

- Se ve que la cosa no duró mucho tiempo dijo Inuyasha en tono despectivo, como si asumiera que Souta debía de haberla dejado cuando se cansó de ella.

- Suponga que estarás de mejor humor en cuanto tengas el estómago lleno - comentó Kagome con una dulzura que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y salió de la cocina. Kagome guardó el resto de la compra mientras preparaba huevos, panceta y tostadas. Fue al despacho con la comida en una bandeja, pero cuando Inuyasha la vio le dijo que prefería comer en la cocina. Kagome sospechó que lo hacía para incomodarla, pero si Inuyasha quería desayunar con quien consideraba su sirvienta, ella no tenía nada que objetar.

Pensó que comerían en silencio, pero antes de, que hubiera dado el primer bocado, Inuyasha preguntó:

- ¿De dónde eres?

Kagome se metió un trozo de panceta en la boca para darse tiempo a pensar. No saber qué le había contado Souta de su familia le dificultaba las cosas considerablemente.

—De Gloustershire —decidió arriesgarse. Después de todo, Souta llevaba años viviendo en Londres.

—¿Dónde conociste a Metcalfe?

—Se alojó en el hotel en el que yo estaba trabajando.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero Kagome adoptó su táctica y se le adelantó.

—Por cierto, ¿cuántos días piensas quedarte? —preguntó. Y supo que se había puesto roja Vio que. Tashio fijaba su mirada en la que en más de una ocasión le habían descrito como una boca muy tentadora, y se enfadó con él por no dignarse a contestar.

—Pareces sentirte culpable —comentó, en cambio, malhumorado—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—¡Nada! —exclamó Kagome—. De verdad, eres el hombre más... más... —no encontró la palabra—. El hombre más antipático que he conocido —la boca de Inuyasha se curvó en un esbozo de sonrisa que no llegó a dibujarse. Kagome apartó la mirada de sus labios bruscamente—. Era una pregunta inocente, necesito saber cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte para calcular qué compra tengo que hacer.

—Estoy de vacaciones —dijo Inuyasha como respuesta.

Y con ello consiguió irritar a Kagome.

—Estamos en noviembre.¿Por qué no te vas de vacaciones al extranjero como todo el mundo?

—Ya he estado en el extranjero —replicó él. Y mientras Kagome se preguntaba cuál sería la pena por fratricidio, Inuyasha continuó con aparente dulzura—, ¿Te molesta que pase aquí mis vacaciones?

Kagome sabía que no tenía derecho a opinar. Después de todo, no era más que la asistenta. ¿Eras así como pensaba ayudar a Souta a conservar su trabajo?

—Por supuesto que no —tragó saliva—. Estoy muy orgullosa de que Souta... —debía haber dicho Souta, pero ya era demasiado tarde—, de que Souta Metcalfe haya pensado en mí en una emergencia. Por eso mismo no me gustaría defraudarlo si es que me surge una oferta de trabajo antes de que se acaben tus vacaciones. Ha insistido mucho en que no te dejara —¿no estaba pasándose un poco?—. Si te apetece, queda un poco de panceta.

—Suena como si estuvieras dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Kagome ya estaba harta de tantas insinuaciones. —Siempre he pensado que es un hombre de una honestidad intachable —en cuanto concluyó la frase supo que la había pronunciado con una solemnidad fuera de lugar.

—¿Estás enamorada de él? —directo al grano, sin rodeos.

—¡Claro que no! —en vista de que había hablado de Souta demasiado halagüeñamente, debía buscar un término medio—. Es una persona encantadora y le tengo mucho afecto.

—Pero no estás enamorada de él. —Kagome miró a Inuyasha con exasperación.

—He dicho que no —estalló. Y antes de que pudiera contenerse, continuó—: Y muy al contrario de lo que crees, te diré que no me interesan los hombres en general —y añadió sin tratar de disimular la

indirecta—. Sobre todo aquellos para los que el ma trimonio no significa nada.

Miró a Inuyasha con expresión retadora, pero él permaneció impasible.

—¿Alguien se ha negado a casarse contigo? —preguntó, al tiempo que se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Esa situación no se ha planteado porque descu brí a tiempo que estaba casado —replicó, y miró ha cia otro lado. ¿Verdaderamente acababa de confesarse a Inuyasha Tashio? Era lógico que siendo un buen hombre de negocios tuviera una mentalidad in quisitiva y decidida a averiguar cosas pero...

—Así que lo plantaste —dijo Inuyasha, que había sa cado sus propias conclusiones.

—Así de rápido —dijo Kagome, chasqueando los de dos. Ya habían hablado bastante de ella. Se puso en pie—. Si has acabado, voy a fregar los platos.

Inuyasha llevó los suyos al fregadero, pero tenía más preguntas.

—¿El hombre con el que has tomado café es el hombre casado que...?

Kagome se sintió como una tonta.

—¿Le haces este tercer grado a todos tus emplea dos? —preguntó para escabullirse.

Inuyasha sonrió. Su rostro, hasta aquel momento se vero, se transformó de tal manera que Kagome com prendió por qué las mujeres caían a sus pies. Lo que no la incluía a ella, por supuesto.

—A todos no —dijo él, con sorna—. Pero me en canta ponerte nerviosa.

Kagome lo miró con ojos centelleantes. Lo único que le faltaba era que Inuyasha Tashio se divirtiera a su costa. Ni siquiera supo cómo logró contener el impulso de romperle un plato en la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias —farfulló—. Te avisaré cuando la comida esté lista.

—¿Tu amigo sabe que estás en esta casa? —Inuyasha pasó por alto la insinuación de que esperaba no volver a verlo durante unas horas.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Kagome con cautela.

—¿Le has dicho qué estabas haciendo? —el tono de Inuyasha se tornó amenazador y Kagome recordó lo importante que era para él conservar el anonimato.

Por unos segundos, tuvo la tentación de mentirle, pero pensó en Souta y rectificó.

—No. He supuesto que no te gustaría que se lo dijera.

—¿Vas a volver a quedar con él?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Kouga se marcha muy pronto.

—Me alegro —masculló Inuyasha y tras tomar el periódico que Kagome había dejado sobre una encimera, salió de la cocina.

Kagome sabía que aquel «me alegro» significaba que así no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo de lo que estaba haciendo. A Inuyasha le daba lo mismo si tomaba café con uno o con cien hombres. Sólo le preocupaba mantener su intimidad. Eso era todo.

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Milagrosamente, el fin de semana pasó sin que Kagome envenenara la comida de Inuyasha a pesar de las chispas que saltaban entre ellos cada vez que coincidían. Tuvo que hacer continuos esfuerzos para no olvidar el papel que estaba interpretando, especialmente cuando Inuyasha la trataba con desconfianza, como si creyera que pretendía sacar algún beneficio de la situación.

El lunes por la mañana, tras cepillarse el cabello, se contempló en el espejo y, mirándose las manos suaves y delicadas, se dijo que no era de extrañar que Inuyasha hubiera dudado que fuera asistenta.

Salió de la habitación dando gracias mentalmente a su abuelo por haber comprado un ordenador. Gracias a él, Inuyasha pasaba el tiempo en el despacho, aunque Kagome no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de trabajo estaba haciendo. La mañana anterior había ido a llevarle una taza de café y la pantalla estaba llena de información que para ella no tenía ningún significado. Cruzó los dedos y confió en que Inuyasha también pasara aquel día encerrado en el despacho.

Cuando entró en la cocina, él estaba tomando café y le sirvió uno en cuanto la vio.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y al recordar el lugar que ocupaba añadió con la mayor amabilidad posible—: Buenos días.

Pero Inuyasha, en lugar de contesto, agarró su taza y salió de la cocina. Sólo después de que Kagome mascullara algo a su espalda, le dio los buenos días. Y ella no pudo evitar reírse.

Y tras aquel breve encuentro, el día transcurrió de forma similar a los anteriores. Inuyasha hizo varias llamadas y recibió otras tantas.

Mientras, Kagome se dedicó a sus tareas, cambió las toallas de su «jefe», limpió la casa y preparó la comida. Para cuando se acostó estaba cansada y aburrida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó del mismo humor y bajó a la cocina diciéndose que estaba allí para evitar que sus padres sufrieran por ella.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que, ya que no estaba realmente triste sino más bien irritada consigo misma por haberse dejado engañar por Houjo Walker, no le costaría convencerlos de que no lo estaba pasando mal y, por tanto, ¡podía volver a casa junto a ellos!

Inuyasha estaba en la cocina y le sirvió una taza de café mecánicamente. Antes de pensar lo que iba a decir, Kagome le soltó:

—¿Te importaría que me marchara?

Inuyasha la contempló impasible.

—Buenos días —contestó, antes de beber un poco de café—. No. Tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras.

Estaba claro que le daba lo mismo. Pero por algún motivo, Kagome pensó que no era sincero del todo. Por eso, en lugar de subir las escaleras y recoger sus cosas, insistió:

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ya te he contestado —dijo él, cortante—. Y si hablas con tu amigo Metcalfe antes que yo, dile que me borre de su curriculum.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta. Así que si ella se iba, Souta se quedaría sin trabajo. O lo que era aún peor: Inuyasha acababa de insinuar que si lo dejaba, Souta ni siquiera debía molestarse en pedirle referencias para otro empleo.

—Eso es chantaje —exclamó, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que Inuyasha tenía claro lo importante que era para ella que Souta conservara su trabajo.

—¿Tu crees?

—Pero si al principio no querías que me quedara... —protestó Kagome, pensando qué lejos parecía estar el sábado y que era ella quien había pensado en echarlo a él.

—No llevas mal la casa y eres bastante buena cocinera—comentó Inuyasha, sin inmutarse.

Y antes de que Kagome pudiera decirle lo que pensaba de él, dejó la cocina y fue al despacho.

Kagome se dijo que envenenarlo no hubiera sido suficientemente cruel y juró que se vengaría de él en cuanto se le presentara una oportunidad.

Durante el resto de la mañana mantuvo una actitud rebelde. Cuando el cartero llevó varias cartas para Inuyasha, las dejó sobre la mesa de la entrada en lugar de acercárselas al despacho. Era evidente que alguien sabía dónde estaba y dedujo que un hombre al mando de una gran empresa, no podía desaparecer durante semanas sin que alguno de sus empleados supiera dónde localizarlo.

¡Durante semanas! No podía ser, al menos, eso esperaba Kagome, que tenía otros planes en mente. Pero lo cierto era que Souta iba a pasar un mes en Australia. No, eso no podía querer decir que Tashio pensara estar ese mismo tiempo en Aldwyn House. O al menos, si lo hacía, tendría que acostum brarse a la idea de quedarse solo. Ella no iba a pro longar su estancia más de dos semanas. El tiempo que hubiera tardado en volver a casa de sus padres tras sus vacaciones en Suiza.

Puesto que Inuyasha había pedido un sandwich para comer el día anterior, Kagome decidió que repetiría el menú ¿Cómo se atrevía a chantajearla? ¿Y cómo iba a atreverse ella a marcharse sabiendo cuáles podías ser las consecuencias?

Además, por mucho que pudiera volver junto a sus padres y convencerlos de que no sufría, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía contarles lo que había hecho Souta. Por mucho que llevara toda la vida causándoles problemas, creían que por fin estaba asentado y contento en su nuevo trabajo. Por otro lado, Kagome sabía que ante los ojos de su madre sería incapaz de disimular la angustia que sentía por su hermano y acabaría contándole que Souta había alquilado su casa a su jefe y que éste pensaba echarlo en cuanto volviera.

Por tanto, estaba atrapada y no tendría más reme dio que seguir mintiendo a Inuyasha. Aquel conquista dor de mujeres casadas tenía bien merecido que se comportara como una impostora.

Él salió del despacho a la hora de comer y cuando vio el correo sobre la mesa puso cara de enfado.

—¿Desde cuándo están estas cartas aquí?

Kagome abrió sus inmensos ojos verdes con expresión inocente.

—¿Son importantes? —preguntó con dulzura, al tiempo que iba hacia la cocina—; Te he dejado un sandwich en el comedor. En seguida te traigo café.

Inuyasha respondió con un gruñido y Kagome desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, diciéndose que ser mezquina con él le sentaba bien. Era un donjuán y un chantajista y se lo tenía merecido.

Inuyasha estaba mirando por uno de los ventanales cuando le llevó una bandeja con café que dejó sobre una mesa. Iba a ofrecerse a servirlo cuando pensó que Inuyasha ya era bastante mayorcito como para hacerlo él mismo. Pero antes de que se marchara, Inuyasha dejó escapar un juramento que la hizo volverse con curiosidad.

Era obvio que no se lo dirigía a ella puesto que seguía mirando por la ventana. Guando Kagome se acercó para ver qué contemplaba con cara de enfado, descubrió un coche parado delante de la puerta. Era evidente que Inuyasha había reconocido tanto el coche como a su conductora. Y que no estaba especialmente contento de verla.

—¿Amiga o enemiga? —preguntó Kagome con sorna.

—¡Maldita mujer! —farfulló Inuyasha.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Kagome, divertida.

—¡Hasta que no consiga una orden de alejamiento legal no va a comprender que quiero que me deje en paz!

La mujer, de cabello castaño, se bajó del coche y se acercó a la puerta. Desde donde estaban podían verla, pero ella a ellos no. De pronto, Kagome la reconoció;

—¡Kikio King! —exclamó.

—¿La conoces? —Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella con cara de furia—. ¿Le has dicho que estaba aquí? —preguntó, amenazador.

—Es muy fotogénica —dijo Kagome, a modo de respuesta. Sólo la he visto en la fotografía del periódico. Quizá haya venido para pedirte que dejes de pegar a su marido.

Inuyasha la miró con ojos centelleantes.

—¡Idos al infierno tú, ella y su marido! —exclamó—. Estoy harto. Ve a decirle que se marche.

Kagome lo miró perpleja.

—¿He pasado de asistenta y cocinera mediocre a secretaria personal? Ve y díselo tú mismo —protestó.

—De acuerdo. Eso voy a hacer —dijo Inuyasha, y salió de la habitación.

Justo en aquel instante, Kagome recordó que en la noticia del periódico decían que Kikio King trabajaba para él.

—Espera un momento—lo detuvo.

Inuyasha se paró y volvió la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¿No trabaja para ti?

—Está a punto de ser despedida.

—No lo hagas —casi gritó Kagome. Inuyasha la miró como si esperara una explicación. Kagome se apresuró a continuar—. Debe de hacer bien su trabajo o no sería una de tus directivas.

—Eso es cierto —dijo él, con frialdad. Pero siguió en tono airado—. Da lo mismo. Esta situación es inaguantable. Lo único que hice fue animarla cuando la ascendieron para darle seguridad, y la tonta de ella cree que lo hice porque me gustaba. ¡Voy a despedirla —llegó hasta la puerta.

—¡Detente! —gritó Kagome, que estaba segura de que Inuyasha había hecho mucho más que animarla por motivos profesionales y se compadecía de la mujer que estaba a punto de perder su empleo—. Yo lo haré. Iré y le diré que no vuelva a molestarte. Nunca.

Inuyasha la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Por qué? Hace unos minutos te has negado a hacerlo.

—Porque no sabía que pensabas echarla —explicó Kagome—. Últimamente he estado pensando en la posibilidad de empezar una carrera y...

—¿En la hostelería?

Era evidente que Inuyasha no olvidaba nada, y Kagome se dijo que más le valía recordar las mentiras que le había contado.

—Depende de lo que respondan a mis solicitudes. Puede que intente algo diferente —Kagome empezó a sentirse acalorada—. Lo cierto es que no me gustaría llevar unos años haciendo mi trabajo y que me echaran porque estaba enamorada de mi jefe.

Inuyasha no pareció demasiado impresionado con la argumentación, pero al menos no hizo ademán de salir.

—Esa mujer no está enamorada de mí, sino de mi cartera.

En aquel preciso momento, Kikio King golpeó la puerta. Debía de haber llamado al timbre, pero no

funcionaba. El abuelo Higurashi, tal y como recordó Kagome, lo había desconectado porque no le gustaba ser interrumpido mientras jugaba al solitario en el ordenador.

—¡Estoy harto de las mujeres! —dijo Inuyasha, llevándose la mano a la frente en un gesto de exasperación—. Voy a seguir trabajando.

Kagome se sintió orgullosa de haber conseguido una prórroga para la ejecutiva.

—¿Qué le digo?—preguntó sonriendo.

—Lo que te dé la gana. Pero déjale claro que si vuelve a acercarse a mí fuera del trabajo, estará despedida —respondió Inuyasha, y desapareció tras la puerta del despacho.

Kikio King llamó una vez más a la puerta y Kagome acudió presurosa. Cuando la abrió, la mujer de cabello castaño la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Sí?—preguntó Kagome.

Kikio King pareció impacientarse.

—¿Esto es Aldwyn House? —preguntó con un aire de superioridad que desagradó a Kagome.

—Sí.

—He venido a ver al señor Tashio —dijo la mujer, en un tono tan despectivo que Kagome creyó haberla malinterpretado.

—Me temo que no quiere ver a nadie, pero puedo darle un recado.

—Prefiero esperar dentro —dijo Kikio, e hizo ademán de entrar sin ser invitada.

A Kagome no le gustó su actitud. Estaba harta de que la gente tratara su casa como si le perteneciera.

—Lo siento, pero no va a ser posible —dijo con firmeza, al tiempo que te bloqueaba la entrada Si la mujer hubiera mostrado otro talante, tal vez la hubiera invitado a tomar algo antes de que volviera a Londres, pero tal y como estaba comportándose, Kagome no estaba dispuesta a ser amable con ella.

—¿Y tú quién ejes? —preguntó Kikio King, con suficiencia.

—Yo vivo aquí—replicó Kagome. Y vio que Kikio la miraba atónita.

—¿Estás viviendo con Inuyasha?

Kagome fue a negar la implicación que contenía la pregunta de Kikio King, pero de pronto recordó que unas horas antes había jurado vengarse de él, y pensó que qué mejor venganza que decirle a aquella mujer que él y ella formaban pareja.

Kagome se quedó mirándola, y al no descubrir la menor dulzura en sus ojos recordó que era una mujer casada que, sin embargo, iba detrás de Inuyasha Tashio y de su cartera.

—La verdad es que sí, vivimos juntos —dijo—. Pero Inuyasha prefiere que lo mantengamos en secreto.

¿Secreto? En cuanto le contara a Inuyasha lo que acababa de decir sus gritos llegarían a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—¿Eres su amante? —preguntó Kikio King, con los ojos como platos.

—Prefiero considerarme su socia. La palabra amante es muy vulgar, ¿no crees? —y sin esperar a que respondiera, Kagome continuó—: La verdad es que no me gusta hablar de algo tan personal con una desconocida. Inuyasha está muy ocupado, así que si no te importa...

—¿Sois amantes?

—Lo siento, pero ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas y no puedo...

—Quiero verlo —insistió Kikio King.

Aquella mujer era realmente insistente. Cualquier otra se hubiera marchado hacía tiempo.

—Le diré que has venido. ¿Qué nombre…?

—¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos?

Kagome estaba empezando a hartarse.

—Lo bastante como para sentir el uno por el otro un afecto profundo.

—¿Inuyasha está enamorado de ti?

Kagome no quiso ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha cuando, al contárselo, llegara a aquel punto de la historia.

—Aunque no sea de tu incumbencia, sí. Inuyasha está enamorado de mí. Locamente enamorado —y por temor a que se notara que mentía, adoptó un tono formal—. Y ahora, si no te importa decirme quién eres para que se lo diga a Inuyasha...

El único recado que le dejó Kikio King antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse fue una mirada llena de odio. Kagome se quedó mirándola mientras arrancaba el coche y se iba con un chirrido de ruedas. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la verja de entrada.

Kagome decidió respirar un poco de aire puro y la cerró por ella. Después, a su pesar, se dijo que debía ir a contarle a Inuyasha lo que había sucedido. De pronto la escena no le parecía tan divertida como había creído en un principio.

La puerta del despacho seguía cerrada y pensó dejar las explicaciones para más tarde e ir a preparar la cena. Indecisa, fue al comedor y lo recorrió de un lado a otro, mientras se preguntaba si lo que había hecho daría motivo a Inuyasha para despedir a Souta. Después de llegar a la conclusión de que una cosa y otra no tenían por qué estar relacionadas, optó por ir a enfrentarse a la situación. Tomó el sandwich que había dejado sobre la mesa hacía un rato y safio.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando recuperó su espíritu rebelde al recordar que estaba en su casa. Y con él, volvió la sensación de que lo que había sucedido con Kikio King era divertido. Entró sin llamar, Inuyasha Tashio miraba fijamente la pantalla del ordenador.

—Pensaba que debías de estar hambriento —mintió Kagome, y dejó el sandwich sobre la mesa con una sonrisa—. Voy a hacer café —al no recibir respuesta de Inuyasha, hizo ademán de irse, pero sabía que tenía que dar alguna explicación—. Tu visita se ha marchado, por cierto. No creo que vuelva a molestarte.

Inuyasha clavó la mirada en ella.

—Me cuesta creerlo. Hasta ahora yo no he tenido ningún éxito. Y eso que lo he intentado por todos los medios.

Kagome sonrió.

—Pero había un medio en el que no has reparado —dijo con dulzura.

—¡Menos mal que tienes el cerebro de un genio! —bromeó Inuyasha.

A Kagome no le hizo gracia su sarcasmo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que piensas contarme algo más.

Kagome volvió la cabeza y respondió con el mayor de los placeres.

—Kikio King estaba tan decidida a verte que sólo he podido detenerla diciéndole que éramos... pareja.

—¿Pareja? —repitió Inuyasha, incrédulo.

—Y que vivíamos juntos —añadió Kagome.

—Le has dicho...

—Que estabas locamente enamorado de mí.

—¿Que has hecho qué?—Inuyasha se puso en pie

Kagome sonrió. Sólo por sacarlo de sus casillas valía la pena lo que acababa de hacer.

—Sabía que estarías contento —dijo. Y no se movió a pesar de que Inuyasha se plantó a pocos centímetros de ella en actitud amenazadora.

—Tú, pequeña manipuladora...

—¿Manipuladora?—lo cortó Kagome.

—Te dije específicamente que no quería nada con las mujeres, y eso te incluye a ti. Si crees que por haber anunciado que somos amantes...

—No me gustarías ni aunque fueras él único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Eres tan despreciable como ella.

—Para tu información, yo también estoy harta de los hombres.

—Te advertí que no te aprovecharas de las circunstancias.

—Sois todos una banda de... Si no querías que te encontrara, ¿por qué le dijiste dónde estabas?

Inuyasha la miró con resentimiento, pero consiguió dominar su cólera.

—No he sido yo. Fue a ver a Evelyn Douglas, mi secretaria, y sobre su escritorio vio una carta dirigida a mí. Evelyn me avisó de que Kikio la había visto y por eso sospechaba que podía venir.

—¡Debe de ser horrible ser tan popular! —dijo Kagome, sarcástica—. Tendrás que poner en orden tu vida amorosa, Tashio. Si Kikio vuelve a visitarte, estaré encantada de contarle que estás libre y abierto a sugerencias.

Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, salió de la habitación como una exhalación, decidida a marcharse en aquel mismo instante.

Cuando había llenado la mitad de la maleta, pensó en Souta y se dio cuenta de que no podía marcharse. Se dejó caer sobre una silla, pero no pudo estarse quieta.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en el despacho sin llamar. Inuyasha se quedó mirándola en silencio.

—¿Esperas que me vaya o qué? —preguntó ella, furiosa.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo él.

—Y si me voy, ¿qué pasa con Souta Metcalfe?

Inuyasha esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

—No hace falta que lo preguntes.

¡El miserable! ¡El monstruo! ¡El déspota!

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—De acuerdo —exclamó Kagome finalmente, sin saber muy bien qué quería decir.

Dio media vuelta y, cuando oyó la voz de Inuyasha a su espalda, estuvo a punto de volver y darle un puñetazo.

—¿Te acordarás de traerme el café?

Kagome salió. Si lo mataba no descubrirían el cadáver en varias semanas. La idea le resultó reconfortante.

Fue a la cocina, aunque no tenía la menor intención de hacer café. No cabía duda de lo que Inuyasha pensaba hacer con Souta si se marchaba. Sonó el teléfono, pero se negó a contestarlo. Con un poco de suerte sería Kikio King dispuesta a taladrar los oídos de «su excelencia». Se lo tenía merecido.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Inuyasha.

—Es para ti —dijo, cortante.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó ella.

—¿A quién le has dicho que estabas aquí?

Antes de descolgar, Kagome miró a Inuyasha durante unos segundos. Él hizo como que no comprendía la indirecta y se quedó donde estaba. Kagome cometió un nuevo asesinato en su mente y levantó el auricular.

—¿Hola?

—¿Quién ha contestado? —preguntó una voz familiar.

—¿ Quién es?

—Kouga Adams.

—Hola, Kouga. ¿Qué tal en Caernarvol?

—Estoy en casa de mis padres. Se me olvidó el neceser y me pareció una buena excusa para llamarte y ver si puedes salir a cenar.

—La verdad es...

—Di que sí. No puedes estar todo el tiempo ocupándote de los papeles de tu abuelo.

Kagome se pegó el auricular a la oreja para evitar que Inuyasha oyera alguna palabra que le hiciera sospechar. Por eso mismo quería que la conversación aca bara cuanto antes.

—¿El que ha contestado era tu novio? —preguntó Kouga.

—¡Qué va! Es un amigo de Souta que ha venido a tomar el té —sintió que se acaloraba. No había pretendido nombrar a Souta—. ¿Dónde quedamos?

—Pasaré a recogerte.

—Prefiero ir a tu encuentro,

Kouga dijo que pensaba reservar una mesa en un hotel que los dos conocían y quedaron en el aparca miento a las siete y media, Kagome respiró al colgar.

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha puso a calentar agua.

—Ya que soy el amigo de Souta, voy a tomar un té —comentó él en broma al ver que Kagome lo mi raba.

—Suponía que preferirías que mintiera a Kouga.

—¿Por eso no le has dejado venir a recogerte?

—Por eso y porque no quería que conociera a la sabandija que me chantajea para que le sirva de asis tenta.

—¡Caramba! Eres la mujer con la lengua más afi lada que conozco.

—Gracias —dijo Kagome. Una cosa era estar dis puesta a lo que fuera por un hermano, y otra, dejarse humillar sin ofrecer resistencia. De pronto se sintió hastiada—. ¿Té o café?

—Té —eligió Inuyasha—. ¿No habías dicho que estabas harta de los hombres?

—Kouga es sólo un amigo.

—Supongo que eso es distinto.

—¿No crees en la amistad entre hombres y mujeres? —Kagome no esperó la respuesta—. Supongo que no —y ante su sorpresa, Inuyasha se rió. No fue una risa larga, pero sus ojos se iluminaron y Kagome sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

¡Qué estupidez! Tosió y quiso decir algo que justificara haber mencionado a Souta.

—Kouga es amigo de Souta. Nos conocimos hace tiempo —y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hacer algún comentario, continuó—: ¿Te importa que te deje la cena para calentar?

Estaba segura de que Inuyasha iba a ponerle pegas, pero se equivocó.

—Creo que podré arreglármelas solo —dijo. Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Supongo que volverás antes de medianoche.

Kagome lo miró fijamente preguntándose por qué le hacía aquella pregunta.

—No olvidaré ponerme los zapatos de cristal —dijo, sarcástica, antes de salir de la cocina.

Ya en su dormitorio se preguntó qué le pasaba. Trabajando en el hotel había aprendido a tratar con todo tipo de personas, incluidas las más exigentes y difíciles. Por eso no comprendía por qué Inuyasha Tashio la alteraba tanto. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía que admitir que la persona que la había puesto en aquella incómoda situación no era él, sino su ayudante, es decir, Souta. Y aunque se había propuesto dejarle bien claro lo que pensaba de él, estaba completamente segura de que en cuanto lo viera le perdonaría y todo volvería a la normalidad entre ellos. Kagome suspiró hondo y decidió volver a la cocina. Tenía que preparar la cena de su jefe.

Comprobó aliviada que seguía vacía y se puso a trabajar. Dado su sentido de la justicia, no pudo evitar pensar que, después de todo, Inuyasha no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba y que lo único que hacía era trabajar a pesar de que estaba de vacaciones. Sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de que con toda seguridad a él le daba lo mismo que fuera o no amable con él con tal de que cumpliera con sus tareas. Y tal vez si se mostraba demasiado conciliadora, Inuyasha pensaría que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Lo cierto era que en su vida normal raramente se alteraba. Ni siquiera había afeado la voz al enfrentarse a Houjo. ¿Por qué entonces Inuyasha Tashio la sacaba de sus casillas?

No tenía ni idea. Pero mientras se duchaba y se ponía un conjunto amarillo que la favorecía, se propuso volver a ser más ella misma y a tratarlo con más cordialidad.

Volvió a la cocina para remover el guiso que estaba cocinando, puso la mesa en el comedor y se dispuso a dar los últimos toques antes de marcharse. Le gustaba ser puntual y quería salir a las siete.

A las siete menos cuarto, tras terminar de arreglarse, tomó la chaqueta y fue al dormitorio principal. Unos minutos antes había oído correr el agua pero suponía que su ocupante ya estaría vestido. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta.

Inuyasha la abrió al cabo de unos segundos. Tenía su negro cabello mojado y se estaba abrochando la camisa. Kagome sintió que le daba un salto el corazón y por unos instantes no recordó por qué había llamado a la puerta.

Sin embargo, sí recordó que Inuyasha le había advertido que se mantuviera alejada de su dormitorio.

—No te preocupes, no quiero entrar —dijo con voz ronca. Los labios de Inuyasha se curvaron en una sonrisa y Kagome sintió que se le derretía el corazón. Tomó aire para mostrar determinación—. La cena estará lista para las siete y media, pero puedes esperar hasta más tarde.

—Gracias —respondió él amablemente, como si también hubiera reflexionado y estuviera decidido a actuar con más educación.

—Queda tarta de queso de la de ayer. También hay queso y galletas.

—No creo que tenga tanta hambre.

Kagome se sintió incómoda.

—Me marcho —dijo, y dio media vuelta.

—Pásalo bien —dijo él.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kagome subía a su coche diciéndose que salir una noche le sentaría bien. Además, Kouga era encantador. Sin embargo, en el recorrido hacia el hotel, no pensó en él. De hecho, ni siquiera volvió a recordarlo hasta que entró en el aparcamiento donde iban a encontrarse.

Su mente había estado demasiado ocupada con imágenes del hombre al que había dejado en Aldwyn House. ¿No era extraño que dedicara tanto tiempo a pensar en Inuyasha Tashio?

**Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando Kagome se despertó al día siguiente se quedó un rato en la cama, reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de la víspera.

La cena había sido muy agradable. Kouga y ella siempre habían hablado con franqueza, y cuando él le preguntó por sus relaciones sentimentales, Kagome le contó lo sucedido con Houjo Walker. A su vez, él le habló de lo que había ocurrido con la mujer con la que había estado a punto de casarse.

Charlaron durante la cena y en la sobremesa. Pero para cuando dieron las diez y media ya estaban en el aparcamiento, despidiéndose. Kouga comentó que la llamaría cuando volviera a estar de paso, por si Kagome seguía en Aldwyn House.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo ella. Y tras darse un par de besos en la mejilla, cada uno subió a su coche y partió.

A Kagome le sorprendió encontrar la luz del porche encendida y sonrió. Era una novedad que Inuyasha fuera tan detallista.

Al ver que por la ranura de la puerta del salón se filtraba un rayo de luz, dedujo que su jefe estaba despierto y entró. Inuyasha bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y miró fijamente sus labios sonrientes.

—Pareces de buen humor—comentó.

—Ya sabes: buena comida, buen vino, buena...

—...compañía —concluyó Inuyasha. Y Kagome se echó a reír. Podían compartir casa, pero lo cierto era que no se hacían compañía.

—No pretendía insinuar nada—dijo, sonriendo.

—Ya lo sé —contestó él. Y deslizó la mirada de los labios a los ojos brillantes de Kagome—. Espero que no hayas bebido demasiado.

—¿Y arriesgarme a conducir por esta sinuosa carretera?—respondió ella con otra pregunta. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y el corazón de Kagome se aceleró—. ¿Quieres algo antes de que me retire? —preguntó, con la absurda sensación de que le faltaba el aire.

—No, gracias. Buenas noches, Kagome.

—Buenas noches, Inuyasha —se despidió ella, y salió deprisa.

Tardó en dormirse. Pero en lugar de recordar la velada que había pasado con Kouga, no dejó de pensar en el hombre que había dejado te luz del porche encendida para ella.

¡Qué estupidez!, se dijo al día siguiente al tiempo que saltaba de la cama y se metía en la ducha. Y aún más ridículo era sentir vergüenza ante la idea de ver a Inuyasha. ¿A qué podía deberse aquel ataque de timidez? La única explicación posible era que llevaban días encerrados en te casa.

Pero en cuanto lo pensó un poco mejor, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha pasaba gran parte del día en el despacho y que el único rato un poco largo que compartían era el desayuno. Por tanto, aquella repentina timidez era completamente injustificada. Y la única manera de combátala que se le ocurrió fue actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Para cuando bajó a la cocina, Inuyasha la esperaba con el café listo y en cuanto la vio entrar le sirvió una taza.

—Enseguida estará el desayuno —dijo ella, acercándose al frigorífico.

—Creía que no habías bebido en exceso.

—Y es verdad.

—Pues, hablas como si tuvieras resaca.

Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntarle si era él el que había bebido, pues más que hablar parecía gruñir, pero se contuvo y empezó a preparar el desayuno,

Y así comenzó el día y de la misma manera transcurrió la semana. Por más que se lo planteaba, Kagome no lograba explicarse por qué no conseguía actuar con naturalidad con él. Y como si quisiera demostrar lo poco que le importaba, Inuyasha apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Llegó el viernes. Kagome quiso creer que tal vez Inuyasha se marcharía a Londres para no volver, pero no fue así. Llegó el sábado y Inuyasha no se movió. Kagome dejó toallas limpias a la puerta de su dormitorio y se marchó a comprar comida.

El domingo decidió trabajar en el jardín. Se puso un jersey grueso y unos pantalones viejos y comenzó a recoger hojas.

Una hora más tarde, Inuyasha se asomó para ver cómo progresaba. Había acumulado un gran montón de hojas.

—¿Te he molestado? —preguntó Kagome preocupada por que el ruido del rastrillo le hubiera impedido concentrarse.

En lugar de contestar, Inuyasha se quedó contemplando la montaña de hojas.

—No vas a poder quemarlas todas —comentó.

Kagome lo miró despectivamente:

—Siendo de ciudad, se ve que no has oído hablar nunca del abono orgánico —dijo, aunque hasta ese momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza dar ningún uso a las hojas.

Inuyasha la miró detenidamente.

—Ya ha vuelto la lengua afilada —dijo. Kagome lo miró sin comprender—. Aunque para serte sincero, la prefiero a la actitud de doña Perfecta que has adoptado estos últimos días;

—¿Yo, doña Perfecta? Pues tú te has comportado como si hubieras comido algo amargo.

Inuyasha reprimió una sonrisa.

—Dame el rastrillo —ordenó—. Y vete a hacer café.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo y una voz interior le dijo que algo trascendental le estaba pasando, algo en lo que no quería ni pensar. Una vez más, sintió que le costaba respirar. El empezó a pasar el rastrillo.

—Hazlo bien —le instruyó ella antes de entrar en la casa a grandes zancadas.

Para cuando llegó a la cocina había recuperado el dominio de sí misma. ¿Qué tontería era aquélla de que le estaba pasando algo trascendental? Lo único que sucedía era que estaba atrapada en la casa con aquel hombre y que por culpa de Souta, tendría que seguir allí hasta que el señor se cansara del aire puro del campo.

Aun así tuvo que admitir que de pronto se sentía mucho menos malhumorada. Hizo el café y fue a anunciarle a Inuyasha que estaba listo con una sonrisa en los labios. Así que la prefería con la lengua afilada...

Al volver la esquina se quedó observando al atractivo hombre que rastrillaba las hojas con sus mejores pantalones y sus mejores zapatos, y que parecía disfrutar del trabajo físico.

—No es la primera vez que haces esto —le dijo en tono recriminatorio.

—Me sienta bien el ejercicio —dijo él. Y Kagome de pronto sintió compasión por él. Llevaba toda la semana trabajando delante de su escritorio.

—¿Quieres el café aquí o dentro? preguntó—. Si prefieres te lo... —la frase se quedó en el aire. Un coche se detenía en aquel momento delante de la verja de entrada.

Los dos se quedaron mirándolo. Al bajarse el conductor, Kagome pensó que le sonaba de algo y su sexto sentido entró en acción. Miró rápidamente a Inuyasha. Su rostro sombrío fue suficiente para indicarle que Inuyasha sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

Inuyasha tiró el rastrillo a un lado y avanzó con paso firme y actitud decidida hacia la verja. De pronto Kagome lo recordó. Sólo había visto a aquel hombre en una fotografía. Se trataba de Naraku King y por la forma en la que Inuyasha se aproximaba a él, iba a recibir otro puñetazo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió tras Inuyasha. No reflexionó sobre lo que iba a hacer. Sólo tenía una idea en la mente: evitar que aquellos dos hombres se pegaran.

—Supongo que ha sido tu mujer quien te ha dicho dónde encontrarme —Inuyasha no se molestó en saludar. Hizo la pregunta al tiempo que bajaba la mano hacia el cerrojo de la verja.

Kagome llegó a tiempo de bloquearle el acceso y, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, le tomó la mano. Él le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, pero a ella en aquel instante sólo le importaba evitar un baño de sangre.

—Debes de ser Naraku King —dijo sonriente, sin prestar atención a la mirada de odio que le lanzó Inuyasha. Naraku no tenía el aspecto de alguien que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar nada de Inuyasha, así que se atrevió a decir—: Inuyasha y yo estábamos a punto de tomar café. ¿Quieres uno?

Naraku sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias —explicó cortésmente. Y al mirarlo a los ojos, Kagome reconoció a un ser que sufría y se torturaba. Debía de estar muy enamorado de su mujer y ella le había engañado con el hombre al que había ido a ver—. Kikio me dijo ayer que estuvo aquí el martes pasado —dijo King a Inuyasha, en tono acusatorio.

—¿Y? —replicó Inuyasha, retador.

—Me dijo que vivías aquí con tu novia. He venido a comprobarlo por mí mismo.

—Tampoco ella quiso tomar nada —intervino Kagome. Era evidente que King ya no creía a su mujer. Inuyasha hizo ademán de intentar liberar su mano derecha, pero Kagome se la sujetó con fuerza y continuó hablando—. De hecho, Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado como para verla. Así que fui yo quien le contó nuestras buenas noticias.

—¿Tú y...? ¿Sois amantes? —preguntó King a boca jarro. Y aunque Kagome la consideraba una pregunta intolerable desde el punto de vista de la cortesía, rostro de desesperación del hombre la ablandó.

—Aunque sólo sea de nuestra incumbencia —Kagome sonrió a Inuyasha, que la miraba impertérrito—, he dé, confesar que la cama de Inuyasha no me es desconocida.

Miró en otra dirección para evitar los dardos que salieron de los ojos de Inuyasha.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¡Qué descaro!—exclamó Inuyasha. Pero Kagome supuso que King quería calcular cuánto tiempo había durado el romance entre él y su esposa y desde cuándo no estaban juntos.

—Hace tiempo —respondió; Y pidiendo perdón a su abuelo, añadió—: Ha habido un fallecimiento reciente en mi familia —explicó precipitadamente. Y las palabras que siguieron le salieron sin reflexionar. De haberlo hecho, probablemente nunca las habría pronunciado—. Por eso Inuyasha y yo no hemos anunciado oficialmente nuestro compromiso.

—¿Estáis prometidos? —casi gritó Naraku King.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha iba a estrangularla, pero no pudo parar.

—Oficialmente, no, ¿verdad, cariño? —miró a Inuyasha, pero él la contemplaba con tanta furia en la mirada que tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Ya estoy harto —dijo él, mirando a King—. Márchate de aquí.

—Ya sé todo lo que quería saber —masculló Naraku King, que parecía mucho más relajado. Y al alejarse hacia su coche, se volvió para sonreír a Kagome.

Y ella no supo qué hacer aunque su instinto le decía que debía salir corriendo y refugiarse en la casa.

—El café... —balbucea—, debe de haberse enfriado.

No se atrevía a mirar a Inuyasha, pero sabía que él la estaba mirando en silencio. No dijo nada,

—Empieza a hacer frío —dijo ella. Inuyasha siguió callado. Kagome señaló hacia la casa—. Creo que voy a entrar.

Caminó deprisa para alejarse cuanto antes de Inuyasha. Estaba segura de que se había metido en un buen lío. Se acordó de lo que le había dicho después del episodio con Kikio King y se estremeció.

Llegó a la cocina, sirvió una taza de café para Inuyasha y, a toda velocidad, subió a su dormitorio.

Era evidente que estaba furioso. Lo único que podía salvarla era que dirigiera su ira hacia Naraku King por haber violado su refugio Kagome se sintió de pronto muy acalorada y se quitó el jersey con el que había estado haciendo jardinería. Aunque sabía que lo que acababa de hacer le acarrearía alguna consecuencia, se dijo que si tardaba unas horas en ver a Inuyasha, cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera calmado.

Acababa de estirarse la camiseta cuando oyó ruido de pasos en las escaleras. Se quedó paralizada y escuchó atentamente, confiando en que los pasos siguieran de largo.

Pero no fue así. Se detuvieron justo delante de su puerta. Kagome se quedó mirando el picaporte como hipnotizada. Tragó saliva. El picaporte giró. El castigo no iba a ser postergado.

Inuyasha entró sin llamar. La tensión se reflejaba en cada línea de su rostro.

—¿No has aprendido a llamar a la puerta? —preguntó Kagome.

—¿A la puerta de mi prometida? —tal y como Kagome había supuesto, no le había gustado la mentira que había ideado para King. La única manera de salvarse era explicarle por qué...—. Ya que mi cama no te es desconocida, supongo que la tuya para mí tampoco debería serlo —Inuyasha se acercó a ella sin darle un respiro, sin dejarle responder—. No tengo la menor intención de casarme.

—Por supuesto, yo...

—Si alguna vez perdiera la cabeza, te aseguro que tú serías la última persona que elegiría.

—Como si yo estuviera interesada —replicó Kagome indignada. Pero al recordar que era ella la que había cometido el error de hablar más de la cuenta, adoptó una actitud más conciliadora—. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Sólo he dicho eso para...

—¿No te parece «personal» que digas que eres la futura esposa de Inuyasha Tashio? —Inuyasha dio otro paso hacia delante. Kagome retrocedió.

—Ibas a darle un puñetazo —dijo precipitadamente.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —preguntó él, arrogante.

—Parece un hombre destrozado. Se le ve en los ojos.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo. Llevo aguantando los celos paranoicos de Naraku King desde hace tiempo. He tratado de razonar con él, le he explicado que no tengo nada que ver con su mujer. Ni ella ni él me han dejado en paz. ¿Es tan raro que la semana pasada perdiera la paciencia?

—Sólo intenta salvar su matrimonio —dijo Kagome.

—Tú también tienes que abrir los ojos. Ese matrimonio está acabado.

—¿Por tu culpa? —preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró con impaciencia.

—Su mujer puso los ojos en mí como podía haberlos puesto en cualquier otro hombre.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo. Él se acercó aún más. Lo bastante como para que Kagome pudiera ver en su mirada que todavía no había empezado la venganza que tenía planeada para ella. Se apartó hacia la ventana. Inuyasha dejó de avanzar, pero la clavó en el sitio con la mirada. Kagome decidió pasar al ataque.

—Kikio King no es la única mujer casada con la que se te ha relacionado —fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir.

Inuyasha guardó silencio antes de contestar:

—Y eso te hizo pensar que diciéndole que éramos amantes, que estaba locamente enamorado de ti...

—Sabes perfectamente por qué dije eso —te interrumpió Kagome dando un paso atrás al tiempo que él lo daba hacia delante.

—Supongo que por la misma razón por la que le acabas de decir a su marido que estamos prometidos.

Kagome lo miró con desasosiego. Estaba acorralada.

—Sabes muy bien por qué le dije a Kikio lo que le dije.

—¿Te importaría recordármelo? —Inuyasha dio otro paso hacia ella.

—Para hacerle un favor.

—¿Un favor? —gruñó Inuyasha—. ¿Y anunciar nuestro compromiso ha sido otro favor?

—No. No podía soportar la expresión de sufrimiento de Naraku King. Necesitaba que alguien le devolviera la confianza en su mujer.

—¡Qué sensible eres! —dijo Inuyasha sarcástico—. Si» embargo, mis sentimientos te dan lo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes perfectamente que no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguna mujer. Te lo dije el primer día.

—Y lo recuerdo.

—Aun así te presentas como mi compañera de cama.

— Ya te he dicho por qué!

—Y se supone que tengo que sentir cosas por ti que son una completa y absoluta fantasía.

Kagome se sintió herida.

—Pero habrás observado que no he dicho en ningún momento que yo sintiera algo por ti —replicó—. Mi imaginación no llega tan lejos.

—Pues tendrá que mejorar —dijo él, al tiempo que la sujetaba por los brazos.

Kagome no se sintió amenazada. A pesar de que Inuyasha estaba apenas a unos centímetros de ella no temió que fuera a hacerle daño. Y tenía que admitir que había sido un poco osada al anunciar un falso compromiso.

—Supongo que pedirte perdón no va a servirme de nada —comentó.

—Desde luego que no —dijo él—. Kikio se habrá dedicado a anunciar que estoy encerrado en un nido de amor en Gales con mi amante. Supongo que para ahora ya lo sabe toda la oficina.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Kagome—. No se me ha bía ocurrido.

—Pues deberías haberlo pensado. Pero tampoco has medido las consecuencias de lo que acabas de de cirle a su marido. Y, o yo estoy muy equivocado, o el lunes la noticia va a aparecer en todos los periódicos.

—Pero nadie aceptará su palabra contra la tuya —se defendió Kagome.

—Si pensara negarlo, lo habría hecho en cuanto lo dijiste—masculló él.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

—En primer lugar, porque no daba crédito a mis oídos. Y puesto que me has convertido en un hom bre atado a una mujer de por vida —su sonrisa cínica puso a Kagome en guardia—, he decidido aprove charme de la oportunidad que tú misma me has brin dado.

—Creo que no te entiendo —dijo ella aturdida—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has dicho que somos amantes —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—, pero yo no recuerdo haber tenido el placer de... —deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo— cono certe mejor.

Kagome bajó los ojos y dio un tirón para zafarse de sus manos. Él la sujetó con firmeza y la miró fija mente.

—Quizá ahora sea tan buen momento como otro cualquiera —dijo, y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¡No! —musitó Kagome, sin dar crédito a lo que es taba sucediendo.

—Sí —dijo él con sorna, subiendo las manos hacia sus hombros. Kagome sintió pánico.

—Te he dicho que no soportaba a los hombres.

—Tampoco ha servido de nada que yo te dijera que estaba harto de las mujeres —dijo, amenazador.

—No querrás decir que...—Kagome se armó de coraje—. ¡No digas tonterías! —dijo, autoritaria. Pero Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Durante unos segundo, Kagome no reaccionó, pero de pronto todo su cuerpo se tensó e intentó alejarse del de él.

—¡No lo hagas!—gritó.

—¿Por qué no? Has dicho que éramos amantes. No me gustaría pensar que eres una mentirosa.

—Maldito seas —Kagome no pudo decir más porque Inuyasha volvió a tapar su boca con sus labios.

Cuando sintió las manos dé Inuyasha por debajo de la camiseta, reaccionó tan violentamente que consi* guió echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡No! —gritó.

—¿Por qué no? Me encanta tu piel de seda.

—¡No debes...! - exclamó Kagome desesperada.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras—. Recuerdo muy bien tu cuerpo desnudo —Kagome se sonrojó—. Ahora, tengo derecho a tocarlo.

Kagome lo miró fijamente.

—No.

Él sonrió falsamente y volvió a agachar la cabeza hacia ella.

Kagome apartó la cara y se revolvió entre sus brazos como un gato salvaje. Por un instante Creyó haberse liberado, pero sólo consiguió girarse— Inuyasha la tenía atrapada, con la espalda contra su pecho. Y Kagome estaba segura de que no tenía la menor intención de soltarla.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —le susurró él al oído—. Todavía no hemos acabado —posó sus labios en su nuca y musitó—: Ni siquiera hemos empezado —y ante el horror de Kagome, llevó sus manos hacia adelante y acarició sus senos.

Kagome dejó escapar un grito sofocado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha le hubiera soltado el sujetador, pero lo había hecho y sintió el calor de sus manos sobre sus pechos desnudos y sus dedos pellizcándole los pezones.

Comenzó a temblar y se inclinó hacia delante para impedir que alcanzara.

—¡No! —suplicó—. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! —pero él ignoró sus súplicas. Parecía disfrutar torturándola. Kagome probó a gritar—. ¡Suéltame!

—Lo prefiero así. No me gustaría que fueras pasiva —y aterrorizó a Kagome al deslizar las manos hacia su cintura y meterlas por debajo de la goma de su pantalón. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, sus dos manos exploraban su vientre y descendían hacia su entrepierna.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡No! —suplicó. Y su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse y a temblar de forma incontrolada.

Supo que su terror se transmitía a Inuyasha, porque se detuvo bruscamente y la hizo volverse hacia él. En su rostro no quedaba nada de la expresión de burla y desprecio con que la había contemplado momentos antes. Sus ojos la estudiaron como si intentara asegurarse de que no estaba fingiendo.

El rostro lívido de Kagome le sirvió de prueba. La contempló como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente, respiró hondo.

—¡Te he aterrorizado! —dijo, consternado—. No te preocupes —intentó calmarla—. Ya ha pasado todo. Te prometo que no tienes nada que temer.

Pero Kagome quería estar sola y se separó de él.

—Márchate —dijo, con un hilo de voz.

—Estás temblando. Deberías...

—Quiero que te marches –repitió ella.

Inuyasha parecía resistirse a dejarla en aquel estado.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

—Quiero estar sola—insistió ella.

Inuyasha la contempló todavía unos segundos y finalmente, se marchó.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre una silla y poco a poco, su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Sabía que debía hacer las maletas y marcharse. Ni siquiera Souta le pediría que se quedara después de lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, decidió no hacerlo. Y lo que la desconcertó aún más fue darse cuenta de que no quería marcharse.

**Continuará**

Gracias por sus comentarios y por todo su apoyo. Espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kagome no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentada. Pero a medida que se recuperaba del pánico que Inuyasha le había hecho sentir se dio cuenta de que no hubiera llegado a forzarla.

Por la información que tenía, Inuyasha debía de pensar que era una mujer con experiencia. Ella misma le había dicho que había dormido con Souta Metcalfe sin aclararle que eran hermanos y que se refería a un episodio de la infancia.

Y en cuanto Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su com portamiento despertaba en ella una reacción traumática, había parado automáticamente.

Kagome sabía que, a no ser que decidiera escaparse en mitad de la noche, tendría que enfrentarse a Inuyasha más tarde o más temprano. Pero para retrasar el mo mento, primero se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa. Después, se entretuvo unos diez minutos hasta que por fin se sintió capaz de dejar su dormitorio.

Había imaginado que Inuyasha estaría trabajando en el despacho, pero no fue así. La esperaba en la co cina, de pie, mirando por la ventana. En cuanto la oyó entrar se volvió.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó—. No pienso re petir lo que he hecho antes.

Kagome se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello al recordar cómo las manos de Inuyasha habían acariciado sus senos desnudos y su vientre. Jamás había sido tocada tan íntimamente. Tragó saliva e intentó sobreponerse.

—¿Te importaría dejarlo por escrito? —consiguió bromear. Pero de inmediato sintió que le faltaba el aire. No soportaba estar en la misma habitación que él—. Necesito dar un paseo —anunció.

—¿No te marchas? —preguntó él.

—¿Y privarme de tu encantadora compañía?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Y yo que creía que te había causado un daño irreparable... Veo que sigues teniendo la misma lengua afilada de siempre.

Kagome le dedicó una mirada sombría antes de ponerse una cazadora y salir por la puerta trasera.

Caminó sin rumbo, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. Quería odiar a Inuyasha por el susto que le había dado, pero no lo conseguía. Tras dos horas de paseo, llegó a la sorprendente conclusión de que, dadas las mentiras que le había contado respecto a su vida amorosa y la experiencia que él obviamente había asumido que tenía, había tenido suerte.

Y con su habitual sentido de la justicia, se recordó que Inuyasha no debía encontrarse a menudo con mujeres que se proclamaran sus prometidas. Así que era lógico que no lo hubiera aceptado con indiferencia y que hubiera buscado alguna manera de castigarla por lo que había hecho. Y más, teniendo en cuenta que durante aquel periodo de su vida, las mujeres sólo le causaban problemas.

Que fuera capaz de ver las circunstancias desde esa perspectiva no significaba que el comportamiento de Inuyasha no fuera censurable. Pero para cuando Kagome volvió a Aldwyn House casi pensaba que también él se merecía una disculpa.

Sin embargo, el lado más combativo de su personalidad se rebeló ante tal pensamiento. ¿Acaso no estaba Inuyasha chantajeándola? Pero si seguía allí en contra de su voluntad, ¿por qué había sentido una fuerza interior que le pedía que se quedara? Una fuerza que, si era sincera consigo misma, no estaba relacionada con Souta..

También recordó que Inuyasha le había preguntado si pensaba marcharse en un tono que parecía indicar que no quería que lo hiciera. Pero claro, eso se debía a que la necesitaba para hacer las labores de la casa.

De hecho, en cuanto llegó se dio cuenta de que debía haberle preparado la comida hacía tiempo. Entró en la cocina debatiéndose entre hacerle un sandwich o dejarle pasar hambre, pero, para su sorpresa, él se lo había hecho a ella.

Y de pronto, Kagome sintió que su sentimiento de animadversión hacia él desaparecía. Inuyasha no tenía por qué haber pensado en ella, pero lo había hecho. Y con ello había conseguido que le fuera aún más difícil odiarlo.

Desconcertada, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de él hasta que aquella especie de ternura que se había despertado en su interior pasara.

Pronto descubrió que era una tarea bien sencilla: Solía dejarle la cena en el comedor, pero Inuyasha, quizá por temor a que decidiera empezar a comer con él, entró en la cocina y le dijo que se la sirviera en el despacho. Kagome asintió y le dio las gracias por el sandwich a lo que él no respondió.

Aquella noche se metió en la cama sintiéndose completamente desconcertada. Era evidente que Inuyasha la evitaba tanto como ella a él. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras en todo el día.

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente con la convicción de que Inuyasha estaba a punto de marcharse. Y lo más extraño fue que ese pensamiento, en lugar de, producirle alegría, más bien la entristeció.

Después de ducharse bajó a la cocina sumida en la más total confusión de emociones. Inuyasha entró después que ella y, en silencio, se sirvió una taza de café y salió. Kagome no pudo evitar pensar que parecía cansado y se indignó consigo misma por preocuparse por él. ¿No era un adulto? Era su problema que dedicara sus vacaciones a trabajar.

Pero por más que quisiera no preocuparse por él, cuando lo llamó para ir a desayunar, no pudo contenerse:

—Deberías salir más —le espetó en tono recriminatorio.

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente, como si se planteara qué derecho tenía ella a decirle algo así.

—¿Te parece que soy aburrido? —preguntó después de una larga pausa.

Kagome se arrepintió de no haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—No es bueno trabajar todo el día —masculló.

—¿Tu trabajo de asistenta incluye dar consejos? —preguntó él bruscamente.

Kagome se enfureció.

—Por mí como si te matas a trabajar —exclamó. Y subió las escaleras decidida a no volver a coincidir con él el resto del día.

Pero la rabia le duró poco. Para el mediodía se sentía confusa e inquieta. Llevaba diez días trabajando para él, y en ningún momento le había sugerido que se tomara algo de tiempo libre.

Y para evitar que la rebeldía se le pasara tan rápido como el odio, le llevó un sandwich al despacho.

—Hoy no voy a hacerte la cena:—le soltó. Inuyasha la miró impasible y Kagome sintió que la irritación crecía en su interior—. Pero para que no me acuses de no cumplir con mis funciones puedo hacer dos cosas: o invitarte a cenar, asumiendo que piensas darme una buena propina al final de tu estancia aquí, o traerte comida de un restaurante chino.

Inuyasha la contempló en silencio. Kagome; dejó transcurrir unos segundos antes de continuar.

—De acuerdo. Te traeré algún plato agridulce. Aunque pediré que sea más dulce que agrio.

Había esperado que la insinuación de que Inuyasha era de por sí bastante agrio lo enfureciera, pero en lugar de contestar, Inuyasha se echó a reír.

Kagome lo miró desconcertada. De pronto, el peso que sentía en el pecho se aligeró.

—Kagome Higurashi, eres la asistenta más descarada que he conocido en mi vida —dijo. Y más formal, añadió— Si me he mantenido distante ha sido porque no quería que me temieras.

Kagome bajó la mirada.

—¿Por lo que sucedió ayer?

—Fue un incidente muy desafortunado. Perdóname...

Kagome supo que era una disculpa sincera.

—No te preocupes. Lo superaré.

Fila miró con expresión seria.

—Eres más amable de lo que merezco— ¿Estás segura de que no te sientes incómoda conmigo?

—Claro que no—afirmó ella.

Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome pensó que volvían a ser amigos. Aunque inmediatamente le dijo que nunca lo habían sido. Por eso, le sorprendió aún más qué tras un breve silencio, Inuyasha dijera:

—Ya que estás decidida a no cocinar supongo qué debería invitarte a cenar fuera.

Kagome se sintió avergonzada.

—No he querido insinuar eso.

—Ya lo sé. Pero tú misma has dicho que debía salir más.

Kagome se sintió halagada y aunque titubeante, aceptó.

Se vistió con más cuidado que de costumbre mientras se decía que lo hubiera hecho para cualquiera. Pero cuando bajó con un elegante vestido azul verdoso del mismo tono que sus ojos y con el cabello azabache suelto, Inuyasha ni siquiera le dedicó una segunda mirada.

—¿Estás lista? —fue todo lo que dijo, sin detenerse ni un segundo en las magníficas curvas que se insinuaban bajo el vestido.

—Como es lunes no me ha parecido necesario reservar mesa —dijo Kagome precipitadamente.

—Ya lo he hecho yo.

Kagome se quedó atónita.

—¿Te has ocupado tú?

Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

—Es tu noche libre. Disfrútala.

Y Kagome no tuvo ninguna dificultad en obedecerle. Inuyasha había elegido uno de sus locales favoritos, El Castillo de Ruthin. Se trataba dé un castillo medieval, reconvertido en hotel y restaurante y siempre lo había considerado muy romántico. Para Kagome fue un auténtico placer entrar en el bar con Inuyasha para tomar un aperitivo antes de sentarse en el comedor.

No tenía ni idea de cómo transcurriría la noche, pero pronto descubrió que Souta no había mentido al definir a Inuyasha corno un hombre encantador. Tenía una conversación amena y estaba interesado en lo que ella opinaba. Sorbo a sorbo, fueron hilvanando ideas y comentarios.

Kagome descubrió que estaba pasándolo en grande y se preguntó si sólo se debía a que por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo era servida por otros o si podría tener que ver con la compañía. Aquel pensamiento la hizo mirar a Inuyasha con sorpresa.

—¿He dicho algo raro? —preguntó él.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que lo estoy pasando bien.

—¿Pensabas lo contrario?

—La verdad es que no hemos tenido muy buen comienzo.

—Porque tienes una lengua muy afilada.

—Y tú eres un desconfiado—dijo ella, bromeando. Pero al recordar que lo estaba engañando y lo que había sucedido con Kikio King, supo que aquella tregua no podía durar mucho—. Y mañana volverás a ser un cascarrabias.

—Y tu una descarada que se inventa las mentiras más increíbles.

Aunque Kagome sabía que se refería a los King, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por las mentiras que Inuyasha ni siquiera conocía.

—¿Podemos declarar una tregua? —dijo con una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Al menos por esta noche?

Inuyasha hizo como que se lo pensaba.

—No, creo que sea muy difícil —dijo al fin. Y por coincidencia, los dos tocaron madera al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír al unísono.

El resto de la velada hizo pensar a Kagome que el castillo estaba encantado. Continuaron charlando amigablemente durante la cena sin que en ningún momento les faltara conversación. En cierto momento, Inuyasha la miró y, como si no pudiera contenerse, exclamó:

—Eres de una belleza exquisita, Kagome.

Ella se sintió turbada, pero supo reaccionar.

—Estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta —bromeó Kagome, y con ello relajó la tensión que se había creado. Pero la mirada de curiosidad que Inuyasha le dedicó hizo que continuara— Bajo con mi mejor vestido y lo único que se te ocurre es preguntarme si estoy lista.

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras se arrepintió. Era un comentario que los metía en un terreno muy personal, y la cena tenía que servir precisamente para evitar tensiones entre ellos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No quería decir algo tan personal.

Inuyasha la miró por unos segundos.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no somos máquinas y que mantenemos un estrecho contacto, lo raro sería que de vez en cuando no pasara algo «personal» entre nosotros.

Kagome reflexionó. . —Supongo que tienes razón —dijo, y se preguntó, aunque de inmediato se dijo que le daba lo mismo, si Inuyasha pensaría en ella cuando no la tenía delante igual que ella pensaba en él.

—Pero ya que hemos entrado en el terreno de lo personal...

—¿Estás seguro?

—Acabo de decidirlo —dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo—. Al menos por esta noche —a Kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón—. Háblame de Kagome Higurashi.

¡Imposible! Las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza.

—No se me ocurre nada de interés —dijo.

Inuyasha la miró con escepticismo.

—Habías prometido no decir mentiras.

—¿Cuándo he prometido eso?—exclamó ella en broma—. Prefiero que hablemos de ti.

Inuyasha la miró en silencio antes de hablar.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

De pronto, Kagome se dio cuenta de que quería saberlo todo sobre él.

—Supongo que para evitar que me ruborice, deberías contarme sólo algunos episodios de tu vida.

—Tampoco ibas a ser viperina —le recordó él.

Kagome se rió. Estaba pasándolo maravillosamente.

—Pero si no he mentido. Tienes mala reputación...

Inuyasha pareció sinceramente sorprendido.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Con las mujeres —Kagome se disculpó de inmediato. —Lo siento, no debería haberlo dicho.

—Son todas unas malvadas —bromeó él. Y Kagome sintió que acababa de enamorarse un poco de él, aunque el lado sensato de su mente le dijo que no pensara tonterías—.¿Te refieres a Kikio King? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Supongo que no es más que una de tantas—replicó Kagome, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco celosa—. ¿No has estado implicado hace poco en un caso de divorcio?

Inuyasha la miró en silencio. Kagome pensó que le diría que no era de su incumbencia, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Estaban separados —explicó—. Ella llevaba tiempo viviendo en otra casa antes de que yo apareciera. Sólo salimos en un par de ocasiones. Pero su marido quiso utilizarme de excusa para no pagar la fortuna que ella le exigía —se encogió de hombros una vez más— Mis abogados se ocuparon del asunto.

—¿Resultaste inocente?

—Porque lo era. Pero eso no me evitó la publicidad del caso.

Kagome le creyó.

—¿Y también has sido inocente con Kikio King? —preguntó.

—Aún más. Jamás pensé en ella más que como un componente valioso del equipo. Debía haberla despedido en cuanto empezó a tontear conmigo.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Supongo que por orgullo. Pensé que iba a parecer ridículo que la despidiera sólo porque... le gustara.

¡Estaba avergonzado! Kagome sonrió con dulzura.

—No me extraña que estuvieras tan harto de las mujeres que necesitaras unas vacaciones.

—Y apenas había pasado unas horas en mi refugio —dijo Inuyasha, mirándola a los ojos— cuando apareciste en mi dormitorio tal y como llegaste al mundo.

Kagome se ruborizó.

—¡No me lo recuerdes!

—Y ahora te toca a ti —dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Yo?

—Vamos, Kagome, no suelo compartir mis intimidades. Sería una descortesía que no me contaras algo de ti.

Kagome sabía que tenía razón, pero todavía ofreció un poco de resistencia:

—¿Como qué?

—Por ejemplo, podrías hablarme del hombre que dejaste al enterarte de que estaba casado.

—¿Houjo? —dijo Kagome. Ni siquiera había pensado en él a lo largo de aquellos últimos días.

—¿Estabas enamorada de él?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso creía. Iba a marcharme con él de vacaciones, pero como se retrasaba le llamé a la oficina y me enteré de que estaba casado y tenía hijos.

—¿No pudo tratarse de una confusión?

Kagome negó aria vez más.

—Su secretaria me dijo que su esposa y sus hijos habían pasado por la oficina aquel mismo día. Además, se lo pregunté en cuanto llegó.

—¿Y lo admitió todo?

—A regañadientes. Me mintió al decir que hacía mucho que no veía a su mujer y que se iban a divorciar.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y vio que la contemplaba con mirada compasiva.

—Pobre Kagome —dijo con, dulzura—. Me alegro de que te hayas librado de esa relación.

Ella bajó los ojos y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de acabar de cenar y el tiempo había volado. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor con la siguiente pregunta que Inuyasha le dirigió:

—Supongo que era una relación completa.

¡Cómo podía ser tan indiscreto!

—Si por «completa» te refieres a si dormíamos juntos, la respuesta es que no es asunto tuyo.

—Eso quiere decir que no —dijo él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse. Era un hombre irritante, pero conseguía hacerla reír en los momentos más inesperados.

—Estaba todo delicioso —dijo, mirando su plato vacío.

Kagome empezó a lamentar que la velada estuviera llegando a su fin. Era de suponer que no se repetiría. Las vacaciones tenían que acabarse. Y aunque Inuyasha no había mencionado ninguna fecha, Kagome intuía que no tardaría mucho en anunciar su vuelta a la oficina. Alzó la vista y descubrió a Inuyasha mirándola fijamente, como si hubiera tenido una súbita idea.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella. Al ver que Inuyasha no contestaba, añadió—. ¿Tengo nata en la barbilla?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Tu barbilla está inmaculada —dijo, pero no reprimió su siguiente pregunta—. En relación a lo que hablábamos antes, Kagome, ¿cuánta experiencia tienes?

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir.

—Ayer le dijiste a Neville King que mi cama no te era desconocida, pero tú y yo sabemos que mentías, ¿no es cierto?

—No quiero continuar esta conversación —balbuceó Kagome.

—Tendrás que aguantarte —dijo Inuyasha con firmeza—. Si no recuerdo mal, ayer tuve que aguantar que dijeras que estamos prometidos.

—Y mientras yo he cumplido mi palabra de mantenerme alejada de tu dormitorio, tú no has cumplido con la tuya —Kagome se arrepintió en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Se disculpó de inmediato—. Lo siento mucho. Sé que te sientes culpable y no necesitas que te lo recuerde.

Inuyasha la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Perdonarte yo a ti? —preguntó en voz baja—. Eres una mujer verdaderamente encantadora.

La ternura de su mirada hizo que el corazón de Kagome latiera con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo la lengua afilada y digo mentiras —le recordó.

—Desgraciadamente —admitió Inuyasha. Pero para demostrar que una vez se interesaba por un tema le costaba abandonarlo, añadió—: Y como esta noche no puedes ni tener la lengua afilada ni decir mentiras, háblame de Souta Metcalfe. Por lo que me dijiste, entiendo que fuisteis amantes.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Hay cosas que son privadas —dijo. Inuyasha la miró fijamente—. Estás a punto de estropear una noche muy especial —continuó ella con un hiló de voz. Y tras sonreír, añadió— Y necesito que dure porque trabajo para un auténtico tirano que no me deja tomarme días libres.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

—El hombre que te conquiste va a tener que estar en guardia permanentemente—dijo.

Kagome también se rió.

—Tendrá que ser muy especial.

—Más le vale.

Tomaron café y cuando Inuyasha pidió la cuenta, Kagome recordó que inicialmente ella le invitaba.

—Yo pagaré.

—Te lo deduciré de tu paga —dijo él en un tono que no admitía discusión, aunque sus ojos sonreían.

La noche volvió a ser mágica cuando pasearon por los terrenos del castillo camino del aparcamiento. Sentada junto a Inuyasha en el coche, Kagome guardó silencio y reflexionó, recordando cada detalle de la cena y de la conversación. La verdad era que habían coincidido en muchas opiniones e incluso en los casos en los que no estaban de acuerdo, Inuyasha había apreciado siempre la perspectiva que ella aportaba al tema.

Además, le había contado cosas muy personales, y ella había cometido la descortesía de recordarle el episodio del día anterior, cuando era evidente que Inuyasha estaba arrepentido.

Llegaron a Aldwyn House y mientras Inuyasha abría la verja y la cerraba tras meter el coche, Kagome se sintió invadida por los remordimientos. Quería corresponder a Inuyasha con la misma confianza que él había depositado en ella. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

De pronto, cuando estaban de pie en el vestíbulo, a punto de despedirse para ir cada uno a su dormitorio, supo lo que debía hacer.

—Gracias por una velada muy agradable, Kagome —dijo Inuyasha.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se decidió a actuar.

—Gracias Inuyasha, también yo lo he pasado bien —se acercó a él, sonrió y, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, apoyó las manos en los hombros de Inuyasha, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso.

Fue un beso cálido y amistoso, sin pasión. Sintió que Inuyasha respondía y por un instante pensó que se lo iba a devolver. Pero lo único que hizo fue sujetarle los brazos como si quisiera alejarla de sí.

Kagome dio un paso atrás y se puso roja.

—También puedes deducir esto de mi salario —dijo precipitadamente, y tras girarse, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

**Continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Kagome no se había sentido nunca tan abochornada. El beso que había dado a Inuyasha la mantuvo en vela durante horas. No se sentía capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara y tuvo que reprimirse para no escapar aquella misma noche y evitarse así una situación tan embarazosa. Lo único que la retuvo fue el recuerdo de su hermano.

Suspiró al recordar la fría reacción de Inuyasha y cómo la había rechazado, apartándola de sí.

Miró hacia su maleta, pero el corazón le dijo que no podía dejar a Souta en la estacada. ¿Cómo iba a consentir que su disperso hermano perdiera el trabajo con el que tanto había soñado?

Suspiró de nuevo. Tendría que quedarse y dejar que Inuyasha creyera que era una antigua amante de Souta. Por lo poco que había llegado a conocerlo sospechaba que si averiguaba la verdad y se enteraba de que ella era la dueña de la casa montaría en cólera.

Por otro lado, y dado su natural sincero, Kagome estaba ansiosa por ser honesta con él. Sólo se lo impedía el recuerdo de Souta y la certeza de que no tendría que molestarse en volver de Australia si su jefe llegaba a saber la verdad.

Así que todo estaba en su contra y ninguna posibilidad le hacía sentirse mejor respecto a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pensando que su propósito de mostrar a Inuyasha que confiaba en él plenamente había empeorado las cosas aun más salió de su dormitorio. ¿Y si intentaba darle una explicación? Pero tal vez no era necesaria. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que Inuyasha hubiera interpretado su gesto correctamente?

Con esa esperanza entró en la cocina y vio, aliviada, que había bajado la primera. Sin embargo, su alivio duró poco, pues de pronto se le ocurrió una idea que la llenó de angustia. Tanto en el caso de Kikio King como en el de la otra mujer, Inuyasha había hecho referencia a que estaban interesadas en el dinero. ¿Y si creía que ella era como las demás? La idea se le hizo odiosa.

Se puso a preparar el desayuno sin dejar de debatirse entre unas posibilidades y otras. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, la vergüenza se fue convirtiendo en indignación. Tanto, que en cuanto oyó un ruido a su espalda, se volvió y dijo:

—No me interesa tu dinero.

Inuyasha la miró atentamente, como si intentara comprender qué le pasaba.—Aun así, no pienso volver a llevarte a cenar —bromeó.

Kagome se ruborizó.

—Me refería a haberte besado anoche —dijo, cohibida.

—Y yo a que no pienso volver a salir contigo si al día siguiente vas a estar de tan mal humor.

—El beso... —intentó explicar Kagome.

—Si piensas hacerlo otra vez, será mejor que te reprimas—dijo él con sorna.

—¡No te besaría ni aunque...!

—Me alegro —la interrumpió Inuyasha, pero lo que añadió no hizo que Kagome se sintiera mejor—. Así estamos empatados.

—¿Empatados?—Tú me besaste más de una vez —exclamó indignada—. Y... —se calló al recordar las manos de Inuyasha sobre sus senos y su vientre—. De acuerdo. Estamos empatados —y después de dejar el desayuno sobre la mesa, salió de la cocina.

Ningún hombre había conseguido desestabilizarla tanto como Inuyasha. Sacó los útiles de limpieza y se puso a trabajar, pero su mente no descansó. Pasaron varias horas y seguía con el ánimo exaltado. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle que no volviera a besarlo?

En un intento de recuperar la calma decidió ir a comprar comida.

No tenía claro cuánto tiempo pasaría fuera. Y estaba convencida de que, de no ser por Souta, ni siquiera se molestaría en volver. Hizo un sandwich al que le hubiera gustado añadir veneno, lo envolvió y lo dejó en un lugar visible para que Inuyasha lo encontrara y se fue sin despedirse.

En cuanto se alejó de Aldwyn House se encontró mejor. Y eso que, por más desconcertante que le resultara, sentía una extraña nostalgia, un peculiar deseo de querer volver. Como si anhelara estar junto a Inuyasha, como si su hogar estuviera allí, a su lado.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era evidente que vivir encerrada con él la estaba perturbando. Se obligó a comer fuera, pero cuando el impulso de volver a Aldwyn se le hizo insoportable decidió no tomar ni café ni postre. De haber sabido lo que la esperaba, pensó horas después, se habría quedado a pasar la tarde en el pueblo.

En el camino de vuelta descubrió que suspiraba con frecuencia y lo tomó como un síntoma de que la salida le había sentado bien. No era habitual en ella estar de mal humor.

Le sorprendió descubrir un coche desconocido delante de la casa y asumió que Inuyasha tenía visita. Una vez más su estado de ánimo empezó a zozobrar y decidió que no quería saber de quién se trataba. Dejaría la compra en la cocina y se refugiaría en su dormitorio.

Pero no pudo llevar adelante su plan. Apenas había puesto un pie en la casa cuando vio salir a Inuyasha del salón. Kagome iba a saludarlo con un gesto de cabeza con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente, pero ante su total perplejidad, él fue hacia ella con una espléndida sonrisa.

—Cariño —la saludó como si verdaderamente la hubiera echado de menos—. Deja que te ayude con la compra.

Kagome parpadeó y se dijo que debía ir al otorrino a revisarse los oídos. Cuando Inuyasha se acercó a por las bolsas vio detrás de él a un hombre y a una mujer.

—Voy a llevarlas a la cocina—dijo Inuyasha. Pero volvió tan pronto que Kagome no tuvo tiempo de intercambiar palabra con la pareja. Él los presentó—. Pauline y Eddie estaban a punto de marcharse —sonrió calurosamente a Kagome y añadió— Me temo que nuestro secreto se ha hecho público.

Kagome no supo de qué le hablaba, pero su cerebro se puso a trabajar a toda velocidad.

—Inuyasha nos ha dicho que os conocisteis en un hotel en el que tú trabajabas—comentó Pauline.

Gracias a la experiencia que Kagome había adquirido durante sus años de trabajo cara al público con siguió que su rostro no delatara la perplejidad que sentía.

—¿Os extraña que decidiera pasar una noche más de lo que tenía planeado? —dijo Inuyasha, pasándote un brazo por los hombros.

—En absoluto —comentó Eddie, mirándola apreciativamente.

—Siento mucho tu pérdida —dijo Pauline al tiempo que los cuatro se acercaban a la puerta principal.

Kagome la miró con suspicacia.

—Les he contado lo del fallecimiento de tu familiar —la informó Inuyasha. Y dirigiéndose a los otros dos, añadió— Todavía está muy afectada.

—Es comprensible —asintió Eddie en tono solemne.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y, sin soltar a Kagome, los acompañó hasta el coche.

Kagome hubiera querido librarse de su brazo, pero por un extraño sentimiento de lealtad que estaba segura que Inuyasha no merecía, se quedó pegada a él.

En cuanto el coche se alejó, sacudió los hombros para que Inuyasha la soltara.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —preguntó fuera de sí.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

—¿No querías ser mi prometida? —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a la prensa.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Eddie y Pauline no son amigos tuyos? —balbuceó—. ¡Les has dicho que estamos prometidos!

—Se lo has dicho tú.

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué te parece si entramos? —sugirió Inuyasha, que parecía más divertido que molesto.

Kagome lo siguió hasta el salón llena de furia.

—¿Cómo voy a haber hablado con ellos si no los conocía?

—La noticia apareció publicada en una nota de prensa el domingo. Naraku King fue el mensajero.

Kagome lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Has llamado a la prensa?

—¿Tú qué crees? Yo diría que han sido o Naraku o Kikio King. Da lo mismo, en mi oficina ya debe de saberlo todo el mundo.

Kagome recordó que Inuyasha la había advertido de que la noticia correría como la pólvora.

—¿Eddie y Pauline son periodistas? —preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Pauline escribe. Eddie es el fotógrafo.

—¿Le has dejado tomar fotografías?

—No. He usado la excusa de tu luto para que no nos sacaran ninguna.

A Kagome le disgustó que se utilizara como excusa la muerte de su abuelo, pero tenía que reconocer que ella misma había sido la primera en hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no lo has negado?

—¿Y convertirte en una mentirosa? —dijo Inuyasha con soma.

Kagome pensó en darle un puñetazo.

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia! —exclamó.

—Eso debías haberlo pensado el domingo. Tú empezaste el rumor.

—Pero tú no tenías por qué confirmarlo.

El rostro de Inuyasha se iluminó con una sonrisa felina.

—Eso es verdad —dijo, con fingida amabilidad—. Pero he pensado que puedes servirme de excusa para que las demás mujeres me dejen en paz una buena temporada.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Ojalá te mueras! —estalló y, saliendo a grandes zancadas, subió al primer piso.

Cuando ya estaba en el rellano, Inuyasha le preguntó desde el pie de la escalera:

—¿Debo entender que hoy me hago yo mismo la cena?

Kagome no se molestó en contestar, pero tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Por más que lo odiara, Inuyasha conseguía hacerla reír. Eso no impidió que se arrepintiera de haberle comprado su periódico favorito durante su excursión al pueblo.

Al cabo de un rato bajó para guardar la compra. Su único consuelo era pensar que al menos una crisis neutralizaba la anterior. Aquella mañana se mortificaba por haber besado a Inuyasha la noche anterior pero ya no le preocupaba. Tenía algo peor en lo que pensar.

Se puso a pelar patatas sin dejar de dar vueltas a lo sucedido. Por más que detestara la idea, no parecía quedarte otra salida que aceptar el papel de prometida de Leo mientras siguiera en Aldwyn House. Pero aún la asaltó otro pensamiento. Si Eddie y Pauline sé habían presentado sin avisar, cualquier otro periodista podría hacer lo mismo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue al despacho y entró como una exhalación.

—Ya sabía que estabas furiosa conmigo —dijo Inuyasha, alzando la vista—. ¿Pero estás segura de querer atacarme con ese arma letal?

Kagome bajó la mirada y descubrió que llevaba el pelapatatas en la mano.

—¿Y si la casa se llena de periodistas? —preguntó llena de ansiedad.

—¿Llenarse? Me halagas, pero no creo que sea tan famoso —antes de que Kagome lo interrumpiera, añadió— Les he hecho creer que nos marchábamos esta misma tarde y que por eso habías ido a hacer unas compras de última hora.

—¿Les has dicho que nos íbamos?

—A un lugar recóndito. He llamado a mi ayudante para que hiciera correr la voz con la esperanza de que llegue a oídos de Kikio King.

—Veo que piensas en todo —dijo Kagome. Y volvió a la cocina algo más tranquila tras saber que Inuyasha tenía un plan.

No se vieron durante horas, pero Kagome supo cuándo Inuyasha abandonaba el despacho para ir al salón y lo oyó un rato después dirigirse al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Estaba dando los últimos toques a una tarta de manzana cuando él entró.

—¿Es para nosotros?—preguntó señalando la tarta.

Kagome lo miró haciéndole una pregunta muda—¿Para quién si no iba a ser?

Inuyasha sonrió divertido y tras una pausa, dijo:

—Es una tontería que tú comas aquí y yo en el comedor. Pon otro plato con el mío.

¡Qué generosidad la suya invitándola a compartir su mesa! Kagome no pudo reprimir un impulso provocador. Aquella misma mañana se sentía completamente avergonzada, pero el día había transcurrido de tal manera que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—¿No temes lo que pueda pasar después de la cena? —preguntó en un falso tono de inocencia.

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola y Kagome tuvo la certeza de que sabía exactamente a qué se refería y que no le costaba recordar el beso con el que se había despedido la noche anterior.

—¿Temes no poder controlar tus impulsos sexuales? —preguntó él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Impulsos sexuales! Kagome volvió a sentirse avergonzada, pero aunque estaba segura de que tenía las orejas rojas, consiguió componer un gesto altanero.

—¿Crees que no voy a poder resistirme a tus encantos?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—No sería la primera vez —bromeó.

Kagome estaba cada vez más furiosa. ¿Insinuaba que se había echado en sus brazos? Tenía que hacer algo.

—Discúlpame, pero preferiría no aceptar tu generosa oferta.

Inuyasha no se mostró demasiado afectado y se limitó a contestar:

—Como quieras.

Kagome no pudo dejar de pensar en los «impulsos sexuales» a los que había hecho referencia Inuyasha, y ya en la cama, por la noche, siguió preguntándose si Inuyasha pensaba que su beso había sido de ese tipo. Ella estaba segura de que no había tenido nada que ver con el deseo sexual. Pero por alguna extraña razón, una leve duda se adueñó de un rincón de su cerebro. ¿Se habría transformado su beso de pretendida amistad en un beso amoroso?

No, no, y no. En cualquier caso, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse lo más distante posible de Inuyasha Tashio.

Un propósito que la mañana siguiente demostró imposible de cumplir. Para cuando entró en la cocina, Inuyasha la esperaba con una taza de café.

—¿Te di las gracias por traerme el periódico? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Kagome se dijo que, una vez más, demostraba tener una memoria excelente.

—De nada—dijo sin mirarlo.

—Hoy iré a comprarlo yo mismo.

Kagome sacó la panceta del frigorífico.

—¿Vas a ir al pueblo? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Eso pensaba.

—¿No vas a trabajar? —ésa sí era una noticia digna de ser publicada.

—Tú misma dijiste que soy aburrido —Kagome recordaba perfectamente que era él quien había hecho aquel comentario. Ella sólo había dicho que debía salir más a menudo.

—¿Quieres que conteste al teléfono?

—Pensaba que vendrías conmigo —dijo Inuyasha, sorprendiéndola una vez más—. Podrías tomarte el día libre y dejar que te invite a comer a...

—No, gracias —le cortó ella. Debía mantenerse firme y actuar con la mayor frialdad posible—. Además... —no supo qué excusa utilizar.

—Además, te sientes incómoda conmigo por la conversación que tuvimos ayer.

Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué conversación se refería, pero estaba segura de saberlo.

—¿Un huevo o dos? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Si te pido perdón, ¿podemos volver a ser amigos?

Kagome se puso en guardia. O hacía algo o acabaría cautivada por el encanto de Inuyasha.

—Escucha, Tashio —dijo cortante—. Puede que tengamos que estar prometidos, pero te aseguro que no pienso ser tu amiga.

Inuyasha se rió y su risa arrastró la de ella. Por más furiosa que estuviera con él, siempre conseguía desarmarla.

Después de desayunar él se fue al despacho y Kagome tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no cambiar de opinión respecto, a la visita al pueblo. Tras hacer algunas llamadas, Inuyasha asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina antes de marcharse.

—¿Necesitas que traiga, algo?

—No hace falta nada. Gracias de todos modos.

Inuyasha no insistió en que lo acompañara y Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionada. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer y hubiera preferido ir con él.

Calculó que no tardaría más de un par de horas, pero se equivocó. Y su ansiedad fue creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando, aunque desconcertada e incrédula, tuvo que reconocer que lo echaba de menos. A pesar de que Inuyasha solía estar encerrado trabajando, lo cierto era que estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca.

Para evitar dar vueltas a un pensamiento que consideraba absurdo, decidió subir a la buhardilla para revisar las pertenencias que quedaban del abuelo Higurashi.

Después de llenar varias bolsas de plástico con algunos objetos que pensaba llevar a una tienda de segunda mano y numerosas fotografías de gente que no conocía pero que suponía que podrían interesarle a su madre, se sintió acalorada y polvorienta y decidió darse una ducha.

Inuyasha llegó en el mismo momento que ella entraba en la cocina y una vez más, se sorprendió al alegrarse de verlo.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —preguntó.

—¿Y tú has estado ocupada? —respondió él con otra pregunta.

—Ya sabes que él trabajo doméstico no tiene fin… ¿Has comido algo?

—Sí, aunque si quedara un poco de tarta de manzana...

Kagome no supo por qué, pero el corazón le dio un salto de alegría.

Inuyasha llevaba en los brazos un montón de periódicos. Dejó el favorito de Kagome sobre la encimera fue a sentarse a la mesa con los demás.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sin conseguir comprender que se le acelerara el corazón al ver que Inuyasha se quedaba con ella—. ¿Quieres la tarta ahora? —balbuceó.

Él la miró detenidamente antes de contestar.

—Sí, por favor —y se puso a leer el periódico.

Cuando se marchó a trabajar al despacho Kagome preparó una ensalada y una tabla de quesos y fiambre y la dejó en el comedor para cuando decidiera cenar.

Ella picó algo y volvió a sentirse inquieta. Como era demasiado tarde para ir a dar un paseo, decidió ir a su dormitorio. Se acostaría pronto y leería el periódico que Inuyasha le había dejado.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, tuvo el impulso de ir a darle las buenas noches, pero automáticamente descartó la idea como absurda. Si no lo había hecho ningún día, ¿por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Ya en su habitación, encontró la respuesta. Por más que quisiera negarlo, aunque Inuyasha y ella se habían llevado mal al principio, cada vez mantenían una relación más cordial. Eso no significaba que Inuyasha no la sacara de sus casillas o que ella se hubiera dulcificado. Pero lo cierto era que habían alcanzado una cómoda tregua. Y descubrió que pensarlo la hacía sonreír.

Se duchó y se metió en la cama con el periódico sin dejar de sorprenderse del buen humor que sentía. ¿No era extraño que no le agradara estar en Aldwyn con Inuyasha y sin embargo...? Al pasar la página se quedó paralizada.

Delante de sus ojos tenía una fotografía de Inuyasha y junto a él otra de Aldwyn House. Kagome leyó el titular y le dio un vuelco el corazón: «Compromiso secreto del magnate».

Continuó leyendo con la esperanza de que hubiera algún error, pero la cosa empeoraba. El artículo contaba cómo uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo de los negocios, Inuyasha Tashio, se ocultaba en un rincón de Gales con su prometida, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome no podía creer que su nombre apareciera impreso, y fue peor aún cuando leyó que debido al reciente fallecimiento de un familiar, no habían anunciado el compromiso oficialmente. Cuándo llegó al párrafo en el que se contaba que la pareja había abandonado su refugio en Gales por un destino desconocido, Kagome empezó a pensar en Inuyasha.

¿Habría leído el artículo? Quizá su periódico no lo incluía. Todo dependía de si se trataba de un artículo escrito para un periódico concreto o de una noticia de agencia.

Iba a levantarse para bajar a enseñárselo, pero cambió de idea. Tal vez estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Inuyasha era un hombre de mundo, acostumbrado a tratar con la prensa. Con toda seguridad, había asumido que algo acabaría por publicarse.

—Pero si lo había leído, ¿porqué no lo habría mencionado? ¿Estaría leyéndolo en aquel mismo momento?

Kagome miró instintivamente hacia la puerta, pensando si ése era el caso, Inuyasha aparecería en momento. Y si no lo había leído, no tendría más remedio que contárselo ella a la mañana siguiente.

De pronto, recordó que Inuyasha había mencionado la repercusión que podía tener el anuncio que le había hecho a Naraku King de que estaban prometidos y supo que había echado a rodar una bola de nieve adquirir proporciones monstruosas.

**Continuará**


End file.
